Une lumière dans les ténèbres
by Angel-Aniime
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui est capitaine au bord du Galley. On croirait qu'elle est une simple capitaine parmi tout les pirates du monde mais pourtant elle a un lien avec un homme. Son nom ? Marshall D. Hikari.
1. Marshall D Hikari

**Attention, important!**

Dans ma fiction l'histoire ce situe après la bataille de Marineford mais Ace a été sauver et est donc en vie. Luffy va tout de même s'entraîner pendant 2 ans ainsi que ses compagnons. Teach est devenu par la suite un empereur ce qui veux dire qu'il y a cinq empereur car Barbe blanche n'est pas mort. Je sais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça dans le manga mais faite en sorte que sa soit comme ça dans ma fiction. Et notre héroïne est dans le nouveau monde avec son équipage.

* * *

Tout commença par une journée agréable, le soleil brillait, le bateau tanguait doucement sur les flots et les pirates vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations. Le capitaine du navire était dans son bureau en train d'étudier une carte afin de décider tranquillement de quelle serait leur prochaine destination.

Le capitaine était en réalité une capitaine. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui arrivaient tout en bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres, sa beauté était si éclatante que parfois, on la comparait à la femme la plus belle du monde, Boa Hancock. Ce jour là, elle portait un jean bleu et un simple haut rouge qui soulignaient ses formes généreuses ainsi qu'une veste. Elle était assise à lire en silence divers documents éparpillés ça et là sur son bureau.

Ce dernier était banal, poussiéreux et rempli de paperasse. Seul un endroit avait été comme par miracle épargné, un fauteuil en cuir rouge qui traînait dans un des coins de la pièce, pour un potentiel visiteur.

Mais alors que le calme semblait régner, un jeune homme déboula dans le bureau du capitaine et cria à en casser les oreilles de cette dernière :

...

«Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Capitaine !

\- C'est bon je t'entends Aron pas besoin de me briser les tympans ! fis je agacée _._

\- Oh ...euh... oui ! pardon.» S'excusa t'il un peu gauchement.

Je me suis mise à sourire face à son attitude maladroite. Et soudain, je retrouvai mon sérieux. Je croisai mes bras et le regardai intriguée. Je demandais alors franchement :

«Bon alors pourquoi es-tu venu brusquement dans mon bureau en criant ?

\- Île en vue capitaine.»

Je soupirais face à son un peu trop grand enthousiasme et en profitais pour fermer un énième dossier avant de dire :

«Très bien nous arrivons enfin.»

Le jeune homme qui venait tout juste de débouler dans mon bureau était en réalité le charpentier de notre bateau. Il était très gentil mais le seul hic, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un idiot de première, tant et si bien que parfois je me demandais bien comment et même pourquoi je lui confiais la vie de mes hommes lorsqu'il s'agissait de réparer mon navire. Mis à part ça, c'est un brave gars à la peau mate et aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici minus ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas déranger le capitaine dans son bureau.» Fit alors un homme qui venait juste d'arriver.

Je me mis à sourire. Lui, c'était mon second, Rei. Contrairement à moi il était blond aux cheveux mi-long un peu hérissés et ses yeux étaient bleus-gris. Rei était le navigateur de l'équipage et heureusement pour moi, était tout le contraire d'Aron, il était intelligent et sensé. Son caractère un peu froid faisait chavirer les cœurs des femmes, bien qu'il s'en fichait pas mal pour ainsi dire.

Il prit Aron par le col de son haut tandis que ce dernier essayait vainement de se débattre. Il est vrai que Aron était vraiment plus petit que Rei et que c'était même le plus petit de l'équipage. Mais je trouvais que ça lui donnait un côté mignon et rafraîchissant qui semblait dynamiser l'équipage .

«Rei ! Je suis pas minus mon nom est Aron compris ?»

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler surtout lorsque Rei s'ennuyait. Oui ... Ces temps-ci, mon second avait même déclaré que son passe temps favori était justement d'enquiquiner notre pauvre petit charpentier, ce qui était vraiment bien loin de faire plaisir à ce dernier .

«C'est ça tu m'en diras tant microbe. fit Rei d'un air moqueur tandis qu'il surpassait le charpentier d'au moins deux têtes _._

\- Aron ! Allez répète après moi A-R-O-N.» exigea t'il en articulant bien fort , chose qui semblait faire rire mon second.

Ce dernier allait répliquer mais je décidai de les arrêter car ces comportements pour les moins puérils et qui commençaient à m'épuiser, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser. Je me levai et frappa de mes deux paumes un bureau qui sembla tressaillir et fis d'un ton supérieur :

«Messieurs, vous réglerez ça plus tard. Pour l'instant nous devons aller accoster sur cette île.

\- Oui capitaine !» Répondirent-ils en même en temps en se mettant au garde à vous _._

Sans plus attendre je me dirigeais vers le gouvernail en compagnie de mon second ainsi que de mon charpentier. Arrivant devant le gouvernail face au pont du navire, je regardais mes hommes qui étaient en train de se reposer. Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous à bailler ainsi aux corneilles ? Tout ça n'allait pas. Je m'écriais alors en tapant dans mes mains :

«Aller debout tout le monde ! Nous approchons d'une île.»

Ces mollassons qui me servaient de nakamas eurent du mal à immerger. Certains semblaient même se demander de quoi je parlais ... Je me souvins alors que j'avais oubliée de leur dire qu'on allait accoster ... Je vis alors mon second combler mon léger embarras en prenant la parole :

«Vous avez entendu le capitaine ? Allez tous au travail !» Ordonna Rei _._

Tout de suite ils s'activèrent en entendant la voix de mon cher second. Mais durant un bref instant, j'allais même à me demander qui était réellement le capitaine de ce foutu rafiot. Lui ou moi ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ...

Rei se plaça juste à côté de moi, les bras croisés et l'air sérieux tandis que Aron s'était porté volontaire afin d'aider les autres à amarrer. Soudain, je l'entendis perturber mes pensées :

«Alors pourquoi ? Commença t'il alors.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demandais je alors sans comprendre.

\- Si nous accostons sur cette île ce n'est pas pour de l'eau ou des vivres. Nos cales sont pleines à craquer. Alors quoi ?»

Je souris a sa remarque et une fois de plus il faisait preuve d'une grande perspicacité. Rei était un jeune homme très loyal. Mais et surtout très intelligent. Parfois, il m'arrivait de me souvenir de la manière dont on s'était rencontrés tous les deux. Je l' est sauvé d'une mort certaine et depuis il pensait être très redevable envers moi. Au début jamais il aurait pensé devenir pirate car il les haïssait. Cependant, lorsque je l'ai sauvé, il a décidé de me suivre, sans pour autant changer d'avis sur la question. J'ai beau lui dire que tout les pirates ne sont pas tous cruels il répondait à chaque fois « il y a quelques exception ».

Dans l'équipage tout le monde lui faisait confiance et lui obéissait doigt et à l'œil.

«En effet on n'est pas là par hasard. Confirmai je alors. Je voudrais recruter un deuxième médecin car vois tu, 1 médecin pour 30 pirates c'est limite.

\- Oui je comprends, avoua alors mon second. Jiro semble d'ailleurs vraiment surchargé ces temps-ci ...»

Jiro était un très bon médecin. Il était très efficace et effectuait toujours ses soins avec brio, sans se plaindre. Ses cheveux brins et indomptables m'amusaient.

Nous venions tout juste d'accoster. Et j'en profitais un peu pour organiser un bref débriefing afin d'expliquer un peu à mes nakamas ce que nous allions faire sur cette île.

«Si nous avons accostés ici c'est pour embaucher un nouveau médecin.»

Alors que j'avais fini ma phrase ils chuchotèrent entre eux alors que Jiro, caché dans la foule, s'approcha vers moi pour ensuite dire :

«Je suis d'accord avec le capitaine, nous avons besoin d'un autre médecin bien que je sois un très bon médecin il faut-

\- Ça va les chevilles.» Dirent tous les autres nakamas désespérés de l'écouter de nouveau se vanter en public. Car il fallait bien se l'avouer, le gros point faible de notre médecin de bord était la vantardise. Et il ne loupait pas une occasion afin de se mettre en avant, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin ...

«Quoi qu'il en soit, je pars chercher notre nouvelle recrue avec Rei, Jiro et Aron puis nous partirons sans plus tarder. Mei je te laisse le navire sous ta surveillance. Fis je alors à une fille qui se trouvait non loin de moi.

\- Oui capitaine.»

Sans attendre je descendis du bateau en compagnie de mes trois hommes. Nous marchâmes tranquillement dans le village de pêcheurs tout en contemplant le paysage qui se tenait devant nous.

«Enfin je ne serais plus le petit nouveau ! S'écria alors Aron quasi fou de joie.

\- Non désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu resteras à tout jamais petit, sois fort bonhomme. Dit Jiro en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme ci ce dernier n'était qu'un môme.

\- je suis pas petit c'est clair ?! Et puis de toute façon je vais grandir et quand je serais plus grand que vous je vous écraserai comme de vulgaires fourmis ! S'emporta Aron tout en mimant ses derniers mots avec ferveur.

\- Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il commence à s'énerver notre petit charpentier. Rajouta Rei en riant. Jiro en fit de même.

\- Vous m'écoutez quand je parle ?!

\- Bon normalement c'est par ici que nous devrions trouver un médecin. Fis-je en ignorant Aron et ses crises de nerfs

\- C'est dingue à quel point je me sens écouté. Fit ce dernier en boudant _._

\- Et comment trouve t'on un médecin ? Demanda Rei.

\- En demandant au premier venu par exemple. Se risqua notre médecin adoré.

\- Je pourrais parler à une mouette ça ferait pareil quoi que peut être m'écouterait elle , AU MOINS ! continua t'il en parfait héros de son exaspérant monologue.

\- Bonne idée Jiro allons-y tout de suite. Entonnais je déterminée à dénicher un nouveau nakama.»

Je commençais alors à m'avancer vers un groupe de villageois qui discutaient entre eux suivi de près par Jiro et Rei mais il manquait Aron. Je soupirais. Alors Rei se retourna et dit :

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ?»

Le ton employé par Rei ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Aron boudait dans son coin et lorsqu'il entendit Rei il se retourna et eut une moue qui m'arracha un sourire. Il était trop craquant ...

«Personne ne m'écoute, tout le monde m'ignore. Faisait il alors que ses joues se gonflaient tel un enfant piquant sa crise.

\- Hein ? Mais si on t'écoute et si tu te sens délaissé il faut que tu le dises. Fit alors mon second d'un air moqueur.

\- Quoi ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?!» Explosa t'il de nouveau.

Pendant que Rei essayait de parler à Aron je repris mon chemin avec Jiro pour chercher des personnes susceptibles de me dire où trouver un médecin mais tout d'un coup j'entendis une porte claquer violemment. Je vis alors une jeune fille qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur sortir d'une maison. Elle portait un gros sac avec elle comme si elle partait pour voyager ou plutôt pour ne jamais revenir à ce que j'en voyais. Elle se dirigea vers nous sans pour autant nous prêter attention, et je me disais que peut être on pourrait lui demander si elle connaissait un toubib. Après tout, qu'avait elle à perdre ? J'attendis qu'elle arrive à notre hauteur pour lui demander :

«Excusez-moi.» _tentais je alors._

Elle pivota sa tête pour me regarder avec un regard noire. C'était peut être une mauvaise idée de lui adresser la parole. Pourtant elle avait l'air d'une fille douce et gentille. Ses cheveux étaient châtain et lui arrivaient à ses épaules, ils encadraient un visage doux aux splendides yeux verts .

«Pouvez-vous nous indiquez où trouver un médecin s'il vous plaît. Demanda Jiro en s'approchant prudemment.

\- Heu... je sais pas si t'es au courant mais ici c'est une île où il y a vraiment beaucoup de médecin. Répondit elle blasé.

\- Où pouvons-nous en trouver un qui a de très bonnes capacités ? M'enquis je alors afin de faire avancer quelque peu les recherches. Nous manquions un peu de temps ...

\- Vous en avez un devant vous ! Annonça t'elle très fière. C'est à quel sujet ? Pour un diagnostique ? Un blessé peut être ?

\- Pas du tout. Fis je en même temps que Jiro.

\- Mais alors pourquoi demandez-vous un médecin ? Demanda celle ci d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je souhaite recruter un médecin dans mon équipage.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Désolé mais non je veux pas intégrer un équipage de pirate.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Jiro.

\- Parce que je-»

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle ouvrit sa bouche en grand tout en fixant un point derrière moi alors je me retournai pour découvrir Rei et Aron qui étaient venu nous rejoindre. Je remarquai alors qu'elle dévorait des yeux -et le mot était juste- Rei dans toute ça splendeur.

«Nous voilà ! Dit Aron.

\- Ah ben enfin il était temps. Répondit Jiro.

\- Désolé on a pris un peu de retard pour régler un problème. expliqua Rei en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

\- Aah je vois de quel problème tu parles. Dit Jiro en regardant Aron d'un air entendu.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes ?! C'est qui le problème au juste ?!

\- Un petit problème, n'est ce pas ? Rectifiait Jiro.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria alors Aron outré.

\- Stop ! On arrête tout là, je vous rappelle que nous devons toujours chercher un médecin. _Entonnais fermement pour calmer les troupes_. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée .

\- Ben c'est qui elle ? c'en est pas une ? Fit Aron en désignant la jeune fille du doigt.

\- Si mais elle ne veut pas venir dans notre équipage. Expliqua Jiro avant de le réprimander pour avoir pointé une jeune fille du doigt. C'était inconvenant.

\- Quoi ? J'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas. S'écria t'elle soudain le rouge aux joues.

\- Tu acceptes de nous rejoindre ?

\- Oui bien évidemment ! Pourquoi refuserais je ? De toute façon, plus rien ne me retient ici.» Fit-elle en fixant Rei comme si elle était hypnotisée.

Je fus ravie et on se serra la mains toutes les deux. Je savais qu'amener Rei avec nous servirait à quelque chose, par contre il va falloir qu'il me dise comment il s'y prenait pour hypnotiser les gens.

«Je m'appelle Yui.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Hikari et je suis le capitaine.

\- Je suis Re, second et navigateur de l'équipage. Et voici Jiro le médecin de bord et Aron le charpentier.

\- Yo !» Dirent-ils en cœur.

Après les présentations nous retournâmes au navire. Ça a été plus vite que prévu et je pensais qu'on mettrait plus de temps, mais bon, tant mieux. Au final, on a eu besoin que de Rei pour l'attirer dans nos filets. Je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien s'entendre avec l'équipage et en enfin une fille de plus dans l'équipage. C'est vrai qu'on voit beaucoup d'équipage ou il y a beaucoup d'hommes mais dans le mien, il y a pas mal de filles. Moins que de garçon mais ça reste tout de même convenable pour un équipage de pirates.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le navire et Yui fut surprise de la grandeur de ce dernier avec ses grandes voiles. Je lui souris et présenta fièrement :

«Voici le Galley, il est très impressionnant n'est ce pas ? Il nous fallait un grand bateau pour au moins 30 personnes. Allez ! Viens, on va te présenter à nos compagnons.»

Je montai sur le bateau à l'aide d'une échelle. Dès que j'eus posé un pied sur le plancher en bois je vis mes hommes heureux de nous revoir et d'accueillir un nouveau nakama. Cela me fit chaud au cœur. Tout le monde était présent alors que je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Yui afin de présenter la nouvelle venue :

«Les amis je vous présente votre nouvelle nakama !»

 **...**

Tout le monde me souhaita la bienvenue avec de grands sourires aux lèvres . Ils avaient l'air très gentils et j'espérais franchement me plaire dans cet équipage. Depuis le temps que je voulais partir de cette île de malheur et que j'espérais partir à l'aventure. Bon c'est vrai que devenir pirate n'était pas dans mes objectifs mais voilà que je me retrouvais pirate et médecin de bord . Je pratiquais la médecine depuis l'adolescence et j'adorais l'étudier -logique-. Hikari où plutôt mon capitaine devrais-je dire me souris et me demande de me présenter.

«Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Yui et heum.. je suis médecin.»

Rei était vraiment magnifique lorsqu'il il souriait, bon j'avouais avoir intégré l'équipage pour ses beaux yeux mais je trouvais qu'il en valait vraiment la peine. Et alors que je contemplais mon homme idéal, je sentis soudainement une odeur particulière. Je me retourna brusquement un direction d'un jeune homme. Je fronça les sourcils puis dit.

«Il y a un volatile dans l'équipage.»

Le concerner sourit et s'avança vers moi. Il était grand et avait des cheveux bruns, par contre ses yeux me faisaient fort penser à ceux d'un aigle. Tout le monde semblaient stupéfait que j'ai deviné la capacité de leur compagnon sans que je le vois ou qu'on me le dise.

«Et voilà maintenant une louve dans l'équipage.»

Son sourire s'effaça tandis que nous nous défiâmes du regard. Un silence lourd plana sur tout le bateau. Tandis que la tension montait, notre capitaine nous regarda fascinée. Je pensais qu'elle nous arrêterait ou quelque chose du genre mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je continuai à fixer mon camarade volatile qui n'avait guère bougé d'un pouce depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés. Puis nous partirent dans de grands éclats de rires sous l'incompréhension générale.

«Je m'appelle Kyo, le tireur d'élite de l'équipage et j'ai mangé le Tori Tori no Mi le fruit de l'aigle.

\- Nous avons maintenant deux détendeurs de fruit du démon de type Zoan dans l'équipage. Fis joyeusement Jiro.

\- Rei, vas donc faire visiter le bateau à Yui, moi je vais dans mon bureau. Ordonna alors le capitaine en prenant la direction de ce dernier.

\- Bien, tu me suis Yui ? m'appela le beau gosse.

Je suivis donc avec joie difficilement contenue ce dernier qui me fit visiter le bateau au moment précis où nous nous mirent à quitter l'île. Il me montra d'abord ma cabine où je pus déposer mon sac avec mes affaires puis après la salle d'entraînement, grande et pleine d'armes à disposition.

Ensuite il me désigna rapidement les cabines des autres ainsi que celle du capitaine et l'endroit où se trouvait son bureau. Il m'a clairement précisé qu'il ne fallait surtout pas entrer sans frapper sous peine de se retrouver par dessus bord, comme si cette dernière trafiquait des choses louches dans ce dernier ... Mais passons, je n'étais pas là pour juger.

La visite continua et Rei me montra l'infirmerie où il y avait beaucoup de lits ainsi qu'une salle d'opération. Puis pour terminer il me mena au réfectoire qui était la plus grande salle du navire, où de grandes tables remplissaient toute la pièce et où un grand comptoir pour séparait de la cuisine. Au comptoir il y avait des personnes que j'avais déjà rencontré au début et Rei s'avance vers eux alors je me permis de l'imiter .

Jiro le médecin que je reconnaissais, Kyo, une fille dont je ne connais pas le nom et un garçon que j'ai déjà vu en même temps que Rei et Jiro. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que fais un gamin dans l'équipage ? C'était peut être un moussaillon allez savoir ...

«Tu les reconnais ? Me demanda alors Rei pour voir si je m'en souvenais encore.

\- Oui lui c'est Jiro le médecin, Kyo le tireur d'élite et par contre la fille je ne la connais pas.

\- Je m'appelle Mei je suis la cuisinière du navire et la sœur de Kyo.» Me dit-elle en souriant

Elle était vraiment très belle, ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux gris ressemblaient en tous points à ceux de son frère. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup en somme, c'était impressionnant !

«Enchanté. Lui répondis je.

\- Et moi ?»

Le gamin venait tout juste de me parler et il me regardait pour attendre que je l'appelle par son nom sauf que.. j'ai complètement oublié son nom, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? A... Alphonse ? Alain ? Alan ?

Je réfléchis dans ma tête tandis qu'il me regardait l'air sacrément vexé. Ah ça y est je me souviens de son nom !

«Albert le charpentier !» m'écriai je assez fière.

Je souris contente de moi d'avoir enfin pu trouver son prénom mais lui, il fulmina en l'entendant et vu comment les autres réagissaient je crois bien que je m'étais trompée.

«C'est Aron ! Me dit-il.

\- Pff Albert, Aron c'est la même chose.» Répondis je négligemment.

Les rires des autres doublèrent à ma réplique. Le mousse bouillonnait de rage et s'énerva contre ses amis qui rigolèrent. Ils se calmèrent enfin lorsque le médecin me dit :

«Pendant un petit moment tu vas devoir me montrer tout ce que tu sais faire pour que j'examine ton potentiel.

\- C'est quoi un examen ? Donc en gros si je le rate je dégage de l'équipage c'est bien ça ? Fis je sèchement

\- Oh non non c'est juste pour voir si je dois t'enseigner quelques trucs ou non pour te mettre à niveau c'est tout.»

Je préférais ne pas répondre car je risquais de l'envoyer balader. Je venais tout juste d'arriver et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être insolente avec eux. Nous parlâmes tous ensemble pour apprendre à mieux se connaître et ils m'ont dit que cette équipage était un peu comme une grande famille ce qui me toucha énormément.

«J'ai mangé le pouvoir du Inu Inu no Mi le fruit du loup. Expliquais je alors aux intéressés.

\- Ah alors c'est pour ça que tu a su que Kyo était un aigle. Dit le mousse impressionné comme pas deux.

\- Attend tu n'avais pas compris depuis le début ? Dit Kyo l'air franchement ennuyé.

\- Mais comment veux tu que je le sache moi ? Demanda le mousse un brin énervé.

\- C'est évident quand même !» Dit Mei exaspérée.

Et ils commencent à se chamailler comme des enfants. Sérieux c'était ça l'équipage ? Je les observais, surprise de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je remarquais alors que le petit mousse s'énervait très vite ce qui semblait faire rire Rei et Jiro tandis que Mei et Kyo en rajoutaient pour qu'il s'énerve davantage. Mais je me rendis compte que Rei semblait ailleurs depuis le début de la conversation, quelque chose le tracaçait et j'hésitais à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais tout d'un coup il me regarda droit dans les yeux sentant mon regard sur lui, il ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler mais la referma aussitôt. Il hésita à me dire quelque chose ça c'était certain et je n'étais pas la seule à le remarquer .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rei ? Demanda alors Jiro inquiet.

La question fit taire les trois autres qui se disputaient et Rei releva alors la tête vers lui. Ils échangent un regard entendu et Jiro hoche la tête.

«Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos du capitaine.» Dit Rei.

Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas un truc à prendre à la légère, bah en même temps Rei a hésité pendant un moment pour me le dire.

«Oui ?

\- Connais tu Marshall D. Teach ou plus communément connu sous le nom de Barbe Noire ?» Me demanda Jiro.

Je me figeais inconsciemment .

«Heu oui j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui après la guerre de Marineford, on racontait dans mon village que c'était un monstre . D'ailleurs il est devenu un empereur récemment mais je vois pas le rapport avec le capitaine.

\- Le nom de Hikari est Marchall D. ce qui veut dire que c'est la sœur de Teach. Poursuivit Rei d'un air sombre

\- Q-quoi ? Balbutiais je. Mais c'est pas possible !

\- Apparemment si mais tu ne dois en aucun cas parler de lui devant elle car s'il y a une chose qu'elle déteste par dessus tout c'est bien son frère. Peu de gens sont au courant à part notre équipage bien entendu et sûrement l'amiral en chef Akainu. Reprit alors Mei d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux»

J'étais trop choquée pour répondre quoi que se soit. C'était un truc de dingue ! Même si je connaissais Hikari depuis quelques heures déjà, je savais qu'elle était une bonne personne (enfin je pense). Alors comment peut-on avoir un frère aussi ignoble que lui ?! Un frère qui a été jusqu'à poignarder un ancien compagnon pour avoir un fruit du démon. Je ne comprenait pas ...

Et tout ça avait plombé l'ambiance. Nous restions là à perdurer un silence pour le moins pesant , jusqu'à ce que Rei finisse par partir, sans doute lassé par l'atmosphère. Je devrais peut être l'imiter pardi !

 **...**

«Alors elle est au courant n'est-ce pas ?» Demandais je à Rei _._

Il ne me répondit pas alors je supposais qu'ils lui avaient parlé. Avachi dans mon siège les pieds sur mon bureau, j'ouvris un tiroir et en sortis une bouteille de rhum que je commençai à boire à grandes goulées. Rei était assis sur le fauteuil au coin de la pièce, sa tête était tournée vers le plafond ce qui signifiait qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne lui demandais pas vraiment, mais je lança la bouteille et il la rattrape sans difficulté. Il releva la tête et bu deux, trois gorgés pour me la relancer tout de suite après.

«T'as fais ce qu'il fallait. Le rassurai-je comme je pu . Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien s'intégrer .

\- Et si c'était tout le contraire ? Et si elle te dénonçait à tout le monde ? Et si-

\- Cesse donc de te tracasser pour si peu et ait confiance. Le coupais-je pas inquiétée.

\- Faire confiance à quoi ? Au hasard ?

\- Il n'y a jamais de hasard, mais le destin.

\- Bien et alors ou le «destin» nous emmène t-il maintenant ? Demanda t'il sarcastique au possible.»

Il s'est levé et il me lança un regard sérieux debout, ses bras posés sur mon bureau. Je remarquais par son ton qu'il trouvait ça absurde et qu'il refusait d'y croire. Je soupirais et constatais qu'il n'était pas prêt de changer celui-là, je souris à cette pensée et je bus encore quelques gorgés. Je rangeais la bouteille dans son tiroir habituel et me releva pour m'asseoir correctement. Je pris une carte posé sur mon bureau et la lui tendis nonchalamment.

«Alnafest ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas une île protégée par un empereur ?

\- Exactement mais nous sommes obligés de nous arrêter là-bas pour recharger le log-pose.

\- Mais à qui appartient cette île ?»

Bonne question ...

 **À suivre ..**

* * *

 _Voilà mon tout premier chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plut et je suis désoler si il y a des fautes d'hotographe._

 _Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plaît et merci de votre visite ! :3_


	2. Alnafest, là où les ennuis commencent

Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre tout beau tout frais (enfin je crois!)

Bref je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture

* * *

Quelques jours se sont passés depuis que nous avions déniché notre nouveau médecin. J'avais remarqué que Yui s'entendait très bien avec l'équipage, en particulier avec Mei. Cependant, Yui et Kyo se taquinaient beaucoup, ce qui amenait souvent à un spectacle mémorable où les deux luttaient sous leur formes animales. Apparemment notre nouvelle membre n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom d'Aron, elle l'appelait souvent «le mousse» ou tout autre nom qui lui passait par la tête sans jamais user du même. C'était à n'y rien comprendre .

D'après Jiro, Yui avait un très bon potentiel en médecine ; elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de cours. Tiens, justement je venais de me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas présente dans le réfectoire où tout le monde était réuni en ce moment même pour le repas. Mais où avait-elle bien pu passer ?

PDV Yui

Je m'étais assoupie à l'infirmerie pendant un petit moment. Saleté de Jiro ! Il ne m'avait même pas réveillé et puis cette examen à la bip m'avais trop fatigué. Si j'en avais l'autorisation je lui flanquerai une de ces dérouillée à celui-là !

Alors que je me précipitais pour aller au réfectoire une odeur autre que la nourriture venait me chatouiller les narines -Oui Kyo me disait sans cesse que je me comportais comme un chien-. Je marchais en direction de l'odeur qui semblait être sur le pont du bateau. Je regardais de gauche à droite pour identifier l'individu que je ne connaissais pas. Puis l'odeur sembla s'approcher de moi. Soudain quelqu'un apparut juste devant moi la tête à l'envers.

Surprise, je lançai un cri strident tout en reculant de plusieurs pas. L'homme était perché sur le mât, il me regarda et il lâcha le mât pour se retrouver sur le pont en face de moi. Il me dévisagea tout en faisant mine de réfléchir. C'était un gars qui avait les cheveux roux et des yeux un peu comme ceux du capitaine. Il portait avec lui deux sabres à chaque côté de ses hanches.

«T'es qui toi ?! m'écriai je d'un ton menaçant tout en faisant mine de l'attaquer, sur mes gardes .

\- Je peux te poser la même question.» fit t-il moqueur.

Ok je sentais que je n'allai pas du tout aimer ce type. Je m'étais mis en position de combat et je m'emparais de mon couteau tandis que lui se mettait à siffloter, d'un air insouciant, mains dans ses poches. Cela m'énerva encore plus. Pour qui se prenait il au juste ? Ne se rendait il pas compte que j'étais en train de le menacer ?!

«Réponds !» Criais-je plus tendue et remontée que jamais.

Il me regardait avec son éternel air moqueur et pencha sa tête sur le côté en souriant. Ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer ! Il voulut s'avancer mais je brandis mon couteau vers lui pour qu'il s'arrête et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je vis qu'il voulait me parler mais tout d'un coup j'entendis la voix du capitaine :

«Seiya je te pris de ne pas effrayer Yui c'est notre nouvelle nakama.»

Le concerné releva la tête vers celle ci, lui sourit de toutes ses dents en disant :

«Ooooh capitaine comme je suis content de te revoir !» s'écria ce dernier en faisant semblant de courir vers elle, un sourire idiot gravé sur sa face et les bras grand ouverts. Encore un peu et je pourrais même voir des fleurs derrière lui ... Peuh ! Dégoûtant.

«Tch le re voilà lui.» Fit Rei d'un air mauvais.

On dirait bien que Rei n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier. On était fait pour être ensemble ! pensais je avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

C'est alors que je l'autre crétin... Comment s'appelait il déjà ? Peu importe. Il se précipitait heureux comme pas deux vers l'autre guignol. Comme quoi que se ressemble s'assemble.

«Seiya qu'est-ce que je suis content de-

\- Moi aussi moustique. Répond Seiya en coupant Aron.

\- Pas content de te voir en fait. Dit Aron en lui lançant un regard noir et un poing en pleine figure que le guignol esquiva rapidement sans pour autant perdre de sa superbe.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de gâcher cette ambiance si festive mais le repas est servi pour ceux qui n'ont pas mangé. fit Mei d'un air ennuyé , les poings sur les hanches.

C'était vrai qu'elle devait s'être donnée beaucoup de mal pour ces crétins tout de même... Je comprenais. A soigner des abrutils et à passer des testes ridicules toute la journée durant moi aussi j'aurai pu finir blasé mais bon…

«Ah c'est bon pour moi j'ai déjà mangé. Dit Seiya.

\- Viens donc manger Yui le repas est froid. fit Jiro amicalement.

\- À qui la faute ?» répondis je avec un regard noir pour ce dernier.

Sans plus attendre, je retournai au réfectoire pour manger. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis que la capitaine, mon Rei adoré et l'autre guignol étaient restés en retrait. Je soupirai. Qu'est ce que j'en avait à faire de toute façons ?

J'aimerais remercier infiniment mon cher Jiro qui grâce à lui mon plat était froid voir glacé ! -j'exagérais un peu oui- Mais je détestais manger un plat froid, à l'exception des desserts, désolé ... . Maintenant j'étais énervée, très énervée. Surtout à cause de ce type un peu trop souriant pour son bien... Au fait, c'était qui au juste ?

«Alors tu ne manges pas ? Me demanda Mei.

\- Je n'aime pas quand c'est froid.

\- Mais tu es bien une louve et un loup aime manger de la viande froide. Remarqua le mousse.

\- Sauf que théoriquement je ne suis pas un loup. Je suis une humaine idiot !

\- Et alors ? Kyo est bien un aigle et il voit.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport et puis pas besoin d'être un aigle pour voir. Rétorqua le concerné.

\- Laissons tomber de toute façon, commençais je fatiguée... Ariel dit toujours n'importe quoi. Poursuivis je avant que l'autre timbré me hurle :

\- C'est ARON !

\- Ouais ouais. Au fait, c'était qui le roux de tout à l'heure ? Demandais-je en ignorant Arno.

\- C'est Seiya, un excellent sabreur. Répondit Mei.

\- Tout comme Rei, Seiya est très proche de Hikari et c'est la deuxième personne qu'elle a recrutée dans l'équipage. Expliqua Jiro.

\- Mais pourquoi le capitaine, Rei et le roux ne sont pas là ?

\- Ils sont sûrement dans son bureau en train de parler de la mission que lui avait donné Hikari. Dit Kyo.

\- Quelle mission ?

\- Seiya avait pour mission de localiser Barbe noire. expliqua le mousse.

\- Et a-t-il réussi ?»

Tout le monde haussait les épaules et s'en suivit d'un grand silence. J'aimerais tant participer à leur conversation... Au moins là bas, les choses semblaient enfin prendre une tournure intéressante...

PDV Hikari

Je fis entrer mes deux hommes dans mon bureau. Ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil alors que je pris mon siège habituel. Seiya était un homme très fidèle et son caractère était assez... Spécial. C'était un jeune homme qui pouvait être idiot et intelligent à la fois, et il pouvait être aussi très moqueur. Il existait quelques tensions entre lui et Rei mais rien de bien méchant car à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'en mêlait ils abandonnaient tout deux la partie.

«Ah qu'est-ce que c'est bon de rentrer au bercail. faisait Seiya en se lovant dans un des fauteuils

\- Si on t'as envoyé en mission c'était pour ne plus te voir alors pourquoi t'es revenu ? lâcha froidement Rei avec un air de dégoût.

\- Dit le gars qui voulait partir à ma place. Répondit-il moqueur.

\- Tch parce que moi je l'ai accompli plus rapidement que toi. répliqua Rei sarcastique.

\- Oui c'est pour cette raison que notre capitaine m'envoie moi au lieu de toi bien sûr.»

Rei allait répliquer mais je décida de mettre fin à leur dispute en raclant ma gorge. Si je ne les arrêtais pas, ils en serraient venus aux mains et eux lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient sérieusement, ils ne faisaient pas semblant.

«Je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous Seiya je commençais à me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'envoyer chercher Barbe noire. Alors l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- D'après mes sources il va se rendre sur l'île de Koany dans 2 semaines.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il ne faudra pas plus d'une semaine pour que le log-pos se recharge à Alnafest. Dit Rei.

\- On va à Alnafest ?! Bondit Seiya. Mais c'est une île protégée par un empereur et si il apprend que nous allons là-bas il va vouloir te pulvériser ! Me dit Seiya quelque peu inquiet.

\- Nous sommes obligés d'accoster sur cette île et de plus personne ne connaît mon nom à part nous et Akainu.

\- Et si enfin de compte les empereurs le connaissent sans que tu le saches ?

\- Elle fait confiance au destin. Dit Rei à Seiya en m'imitant.

\- Eh ? C'est quoi cette phrase à la con ? Demanda alors ce dernier.

\- Ah toi aussi tu trouves ça débile !

\- Ah ben grave !

\- Croyez-le ou non mais c'est le destin qui construit notre route et on ne peut pas y échapper. Leur expliquais-je.

\- Alors pour toi, être obligé d'aller sur une île c'est notre «destin» ? Demanda Seiya on ne peut plus septique.

\- On peut dire ça de cette façon.» acquiesçais je.

Seiya m'avait regardé d'un air blasé puis il regarda Rei qui était dans le même état. En tout cas avec Seiya il ne cachait jamais ses émotions et ce qu'il y avait de positif c'est qu'actuellement ils semblaient du même avis... même si c'était à mes dépens...

Seiya était debout face à mon bureau depuis qu'on avait prononcé le mot «Alnafest» tandis que Rei n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil. Le sabreur s'avança vers moi et me tendit sa main avec un regard supérieur.

«Capitaine donne moi la bouteille, je pense que tu as trop abusé sur l'alcool.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça mais je pariais que lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à ce qui arriva par la suite.

Car je l'envoya valser par-dessus bord illico presto .

Le seul hic, c'est que l'abruti avait embarqué la porte avec lui. Celui nous faisait une belle jambe tiens ! Rei qui lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ça n'avait pas eut le temps de voir Seiya se faire propulser à toute vitesse de mon bureau. Il écarquilla les yeux pour se tordre de rire par la suite.

«Y a pas à dire il m'a vraiment manquer celui-là !» Dit Rei entre deux gloussement.

Quelques heures plus tard nous étions arrivés à Alnafest. Le Galet accosta au port de l'île et je remarquais qu'il y avait peu de bateaux pirates d'amarrés. C'est vrai que quand une île est protégée par un empereur on faisait tout pour l'éviter. Avant de laisser à mon équipage quartier libre je les avais appelé pour leur donner quelques consignes.

«Nous venons d'accoster sur une île qui se nomme Alnafest et je vous conseille de tous vous tenir à carreau. Cette île appartient à Barbe Blanche alors on ne rigole pas. Si jamais vous vous mettez à jouer les imbéciles, je ne répond plus de rien, pigé ?

\- Oui capitaine !»

Sans plus tarder tout le monde partit du navire et ils se dispersèrent en groupe. Bien sûr, nous avons laissé quelqu'un surveiller le Galley si il y avait une attaque surprise ou autre chose. Rei était parti chercher des informations sur le log-pos, Jiro et Yui étaient allés acheter des médicaments et d'autres étaient partis ravitailler. Pendant ce temps je marchais à travers le village et j'admirais la vue qui m'était offerte.

Le paysage était magnifique avec ses maisons, la montagne et la mer. Les villageois avaient l'air d'être très sympathiques, et sans marines en vue c'était le pied. Mais je me demandais si notre venue n'allait pas alerter Barbe blanche car les habitants des îles protégés par Shanks et Barbe blanche avaient -à ma connaissance- beaucoup confiance en eux. Si jamais il y avait le moindre problème, ils n'hésiteraient pas à appeler un des empereurs.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je venais d'arriver au centre du village. Ma conscience me disait de lever la tête, ce que je faisais et je découvrais un drapeau noir avec une tête-de-mort portant une moustache. C'était bien le drapeau de Barbe blanche et il était bien haut pour qu'on le remarque au moins jusqu'au port. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de cette tête-de-mort et je me demandais comment réagirait ce dernier si jamais il savait qui j'étais. Voudrait-il me tuer ? Où me laisser vivre ?

Je savais ce qu'avait fait mon frère à son ancien équipage était ignoble. Comment avait-il bien pu trahir sa famille et tuer un de ces frères ?! Je le haïssais plus que tout.

«Hikari ?»

Je me retournais vers la voix qui m'avait fait revenir à la réalité et je vois Seiya qui me regardait avec un air inquiet. Il avait vu que j'avais serré mes poings et que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

«Ça ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Seiya je pensais juste à mon salopard de frère.

\- Tu veux en parler ?»

Je tournais ma tête de gauche à droite pour lui répondre que non, puis je le rassura en souriant. Soudain, je me rendais compte que Seiya avait une tâche à faire, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir accomplie vue qu'il était devant moi.

«Tu ne devais pas aider Rei pour le log-pos ?

\- Si mais j'arrivais pas à le supporter donc je suis parti et puis il se débrouille très bien tout seul. Dit-il en souriant et en se grattant la nuque.

\- Pour changer. Dis je en soupirant.

\- Mais c'est lui qui-

\- Peu importe je ne veux pas le savoir, vos disputes comme celles avec Aron n'ont ni queue ni tête.

\- Ne nous compare pas avec Aron, y a une grande différence de taille.»

Je rigolais à sa réplique. Nous avons décidé d'aller dans un bar pour se détendre un peu. Nous sommes entrés dans le bar le plus proche. Et j'aperçus Rei, Aron, Mei et Kyo à une table en train de rigoler. Je voyais qu'ils avaient eu la même idée que nous et donc nous étions installés avec eux. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde dans ce bar, juste quelques habitants et nous. L'odeur de l'alcool flottait dans la pièce.

«Dis donc toi tu n'es pas censé chercher des informations sur le log-pos ? Demanda Seiya à Rei.

\- Eh bien j'en ai trouvé sans avoir besoin de ton aide et puis je te l'ai déjà dit , tu ne sers à rien. fit-il moqueur.

\- Ne me cherche pas !

\- Bon alors combien de temps le log-pos va t'il prendre afin de se recharger ? Demandais-je alors fatiguée de leurs disputes incessantes.

\- Nous pouvons partir ce soir.

\- Bien, plus vite on partira mieux ça sera.» Dit Seiya.

Seiya n'avait pas tort, on ne devait pas trop traîner ici de peur de se faire remarquer. Même si nos têtes étaient mises à prix on ne pouvait pas se permettre de rôder trop longtemps sur cette île. Nous avons discuté tranquillement tout en rigolant. Avec tout le boucan que nous avons fait je suis sûr qu'on pouvait nous entendre à des kilomètres. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans le bar, il y avait juste quelques ivrognes ou des habitants sûrement habitués à traîner par ici.

Puis je remarqua un vieillard assis au bar en train de nous regarder du coin de l'œil tout en buvant du rhum. C'était un vieillard qui avait une petite canne, son corps était si maigre qu'on pouvait voir ses veines ainsi que ses os se dessiner sur sa peau. Je ne répondais plus aux répliques de mes compagnons car je fixais le vieillard. Il détourna son regard pour finir sa chope et quand elle fut vide il se dirigeait vers nous. Bien que j"étais au centre de la table et qui est entouré de mes compagnons, je ne le quittais pas des yeux et ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Dès qu'il arriva à notre niveau il posa ses mains violemment sur notre table pour bien se faire remarquer et ce qui était une réussite. Tout le monde se tut et l'observa sérieusement. Il nous regardait et cracha d'un ton froid.

«Eh les jeunes vous êtes bien des pirates n'est-ce pas ?»

L'ambiance avait prit une autre tournure, différente de celle de tout à l'heure. Mes amis ne savaient pas quoi répondre, pourtant la question était simple. Mais il y avait un point qui nous empêchait de répondre : Barbe blanche. Je dirais même un gros point, non vraiment. Tout le monde savait que défier l'empereur était du suicide et ce n'était pas vraiment notre objectif, pas du tout. Bien que nous n'avions pas peur de lui, il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous et largement ! Barbe blanche nous battait niveau nombre avec ces 1600 hommes et 43 navires alliés. Nous ? On était 30 easy, au calme, tranquille.

Bon revenons au vieillard. Je décidai de prendre la parole à la place des autres.

«Oui nous sommes pirates, pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un problème papy ?»

Tous mes camarades me regardaient surpris. Bah quoi ? De toute façon il y avait une chance sur 1000 pour que Barbe blanche était dans les environs. Et puis on avait rien fait de mal et j'espérais que les autres n'avait pas fait de conneries sinon ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure !

«Je suis le maire de cette ville et si vous osez la touchez, vous aurez à faire à moi et à Barbe blanche !»

J'étais surprise ou plutôt admirative devant le courage de ce maire. Il n'hésitait pas à menacer, nous, des pirates qui étaient armés et qui pouvaient attaquer à tout bout de champ.

«C'est bon le vieux nous ne sommes pas là pour détruire la ville, on est juste venu pour recharger le log-pos rien de plus.» Dis je en le rassurant.

Alors que l'ambiance était devenue tendue, elle changeait en une ambiance calme et joyeuse grâce à mes amis qui proposaient au maire de boire avec nous tout en se détendant. Le vieux était quand même très surpris d'avoir été invité -voir forcé- de boire avec nous alors qu'il y avait à peine 5 minutes il nous avait menacé. Seiya obligeait le maire à s'asseoir à côté d'Aron. C'est alors que avons remarquâmes qu'Aron et le vieux faisaient exactement la même taille ce qui déclencha un fou rire non contrôlé par tout le monde excepté les deux concernés.

«Eh Aron t'as trouvé un copain ! Dit Seiya mort de rire.

\- Ah ah ah ah ah je-suis-mort-de-rire.» Dit Aron d'un ton blasé.

Mais tout le monde continuait d'éclater de rire sous le regard meurtri de notre petit Aron. Le maire quant à lui ne rigolait pas, il était bien encore trop choqué qu'on l'ait invité pour comprendre la cause de nos fou rire.

«Aller détends toi le vieux on ne va pas te manger. fit Seiya en rigolant.

\- Il a la peau sur les os alors je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à manger de toute manière. Conclue Kyo.

\- C'est comestible un humain ? Demanda Aron à Mei.

\- Non, du moins pas pour nous mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il existait des loups qui mangeaient les humains. fit Mei en riant aux éclats.

\- Oh mon dieu Yui ! Disent les quatre hommes.

\- Je réclame qu'elle doit quitter l'équipage tout de suite ! S'exclame Aron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je lui ai ordonné de ne rien vous faire. Dis-je pour les rassurer. Enfin pour l'instant.

\- T'es trop sadique ! Disent Mei, Kyo et Seiya en chœur.

\- Qui est avec moi pour une mutinerie ?» Dit Aron en levant la main.

Tous mes autres compagnons le regardaient incrédule et à la vue de mon regard menaçant ils ne se posaient pas deux fois la question pour y répondre.

«Tu vas être tout seul sur ce coup là mon ptit. Dit Rei.

\- Je-je plaisantais capitaine adoré hé hé.» Dit Aron nerveusement.

Puis je lui souriais afin de lui prouver que je ne comptais pas le tuer -du moins pour l'instant-. Après ce petit événement le bar avait reprit l'ambiance du début et le maire s'était enfin détendu. Tout compte fait c'était un très gentil vieillard qui débordait d'énergie malgré son âge et il était vraiment prêt à tout pour sauver la ville. Après quelques heures passées dans ce bar, nous avons complètement vidé les réserves le rhum et en nourriture. Alors que je ne tardais pas à dire à mes compagnons que j'allais quitter le bar, un bruit m'interrompit dans mon élan. C'était mon mini escargophone qui sonnait et je le décrochai pour répondre.

«Allô ?

\- Hikari c'est Jiro ! Je suis avec Yui dans une boutique et il y a des pirates qui-

\- Eh toi là-bas qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!» Dit une voix au loin.

Sans que je puisse répondre, la conversation fut coupé. J'étais bien trop surprise pour comprendre la situation mais je criais le nom de mon médecin sans arrêt comme si il allait me rappeler et me dire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Mes yeux étaient exorbités et face à mon cri mes compagnons me fixaient tous inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas suivi la conversation mais le simple fait de m'entendre crier les avaient arrêté tout de suite.

Soudain la porte du bar vola en éclats. La lumière entrait par la porte ce qui ne manquait pas de nous éblouir mais il y avait une ombre ou plutôt plusieurs. Ces ombres s'avançaient vers nous pour mieux qu'on les distingue et je remarqua une bande de pirates avec des sourires odieux. Le silence s'installait dans la salle et nous tous nous fixions les fauteurs de trouble. C'est alors qu'un pirate décida de prendre la parole.

«Bien le bonjour chers habitants de la ville ! Nous sommes les pirates de la lune et nous venons prendre le contrôle de cette île !

\- Comment osez vous toucher à ma ville ?! Barbe blanche ne laissera pas passer ça ! Cria le maire.

\- Ta ville ? Désoler le vieux mais maintenant c'est la nôtre, on a déjà pris le contrôle de plusieurs maisons et boutiques et puis vas y amène Barbe blanche on n'a pas peur ! Notre capitaine ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui !»

Le maire allait répliquer mais je m'étais levé pour me mettre devant lui. J'étais face à face à ces foutus pirates puis je fis d'un calme quasi meurtrier :

«Vous dites ? Vous avez donc pris le contrôle de cette ville ?»

Le pirate me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et par la suite un sourire mauvais se formait sur ses lèvres. À la vue de ce sourire Seiya et Rei se levèrent tranquillement afin de se tenir à mes côtés.

«Eh oui ma jolie, nous avons le contrôle de toute cette ville à présent et nous avons pris tous les habitants en otage !»

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient Jiro et Yui. Mais est-ce que les autres s'étaient fait prendre ? J'espérais qu'ils allaient tous très bien.

Je serrais les poings et mon regard avait changé : il était passé de surprise à de la colère noire. La bande de pirates ne semblait pas impressionnés par les regards menaçant de mes compagnons.

«Poussez-vous les jeunes je vais m'occuper d'eux ! Cria le maire.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser combattre contre ces pirates qui étaient sûrement plus forts que lui alors je l'assomma d'un coup-de-poing sous les regards surpris de la bande de pirates. Je m'excusais en chuchotent puis je fis aux pirates face à moi.

«Je vais vous faire regretter de vous en être pris à mon équipage.»

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de bouger qu'en un instant toute la bande s'évanouissaient sans que je ne n'ai eu à bouger le moindre petit doigt. Ils tombaient au sol comme des mouches , tous sauf un. Devant ce spectacle, il était terrifié et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Je m'avançais vers lui pour mieux le regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Le-le haki.» fit-il apeuré.

J'ignorais ce qu'il venait de dire et je lui dis hors de moi.

«Amène-moi à ton capitaine ! Et que ça saute !»

À suivre ..

* * *

 _Tadaaa fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ? C'était bien ? Nul ? Trop bien ? Trop Nul ?_

 _Dite moi vos impressions. Des critiques et des avis je prends tout !_

 _à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	3. Partir à temps ! Enfin presque

Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur/lectrice.

Hiiiiii me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie certaine personne qui ont pris soin de me donner leur avis.

Petit à petit les chapitres à venir vont mettre plus de temps à être poster car ils sont encore en cours. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux poster mon travail dans cette état, je fais tout mon possible pour que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Exterieur

Au centre du village se trouvent un bon nombre de pirates. Le capitaine de cet équipage ordonne à un de ses hommes de brûler le drapeau de Barbe blanche, le drapeau qui signifie que l'île lui appartient. Sous les ordres de son capitaine, le pirate vise le drapeau avec une de ses flèches enflammé et tire. La flèche est prête à toucher et brûler le pauvre drapeau noir. Mais la flèche ne touche pas sa cible et tombe au sol en ayant le feu éteint. Tous les pirates sont tous surpris et le tireur l'est encore plus, lui qui était pourtant sûr d'avoir bien visé.

\- Tant de pirates pour nous, ça me remplie de joie.

En entendant la voix d'un homme, tous les pirates se retournent pour découvrir 5 personnes qui viennent d'arriver. Il y a Hikari, Rei, Seiya, Mei et un autre homme qui fait partie des pirates de la lune. Ce pirate a dû subir de nombreux coups pour arriver à un si piteux état.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Demande un pirate

\- Nous sommes les personnes qui vont vous défoncer ! Dit Seiya

Puis s'en suivit d'un silence. Voyant qu'ils sont vraiment sérieux, le capitaine explose de rire ainsi que ses hommes.

\- Vous ? Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez nous battre ?! On n'est plus nombreux que vous quatre !

\- Le nombre ne fait pas la force. Dit Mei

\- Ca-capitaine la fille elle- Dit le pirate en tremblant

\- La ferme ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable qui s'est fait battre et les faibles ne font pas partie de mon équipage. Nous sommes les pirates de la lune ! Dit le capitaine

\- Les pirates de la lune ? Et vos ennemis sont les pirates du soleil ? Se moque Seiya

\- Elle est vraiment nulle ta blague Seiya. Dit Mei

\- Mon dieu j'ai honte, tu sais quoi ? Pars trèèèèèèèèèèèès loin d'ici ça vaut mieux. Dit Rei exaspérer

\- Pour qui ils se prennent ceux-là ?! Demande un pirate

Hikari s'avance vers le capitaine d'un pas décidé puis un pirate la vise et tire. La croyant morte, le capitaine de l'équipage de la lune se met à sourire mais il perd vite le sourire en découvrant qu'elle est toujours en vie. La balle n'a pas pu toucher Hikari grâce à Seiya qui a coupé la balle en deux. Soudain un autre coup de feu se fait retentir et la balle atteint sa cible sans difficulté. Le pirate qui avait attaqué Hikari tombe à terre sans pouvoir dire ou faire quelque chose. Rei n'a pas hésité à lui tirer dessus, lui et l'équipage sont prêts à tout pour sauver leur capitaine.

\- Capitaine, laisse-nous nous en charger on va très vite s'en débarrasser. Dit Rei

Hikari ne bouge pas d'un pouce et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Alors Mei, Seiya et Rei s'avance pour être face à tout l'équipage et le capitaine de la lune ne put contenir sa colère.

\- Tuez-moi ces morveux !

Puis tout l'équipage excepter le capitaine se jettent sur les trois pirates. Une erreur qui leur a coûté la vie. Mei utilise une lance pour se battre et elle a de bons réflexes, car rien ne lui échappe, elle transperce tout. Seiya lui se bat avec ses deux sabres et il découpe tout sur son passage. Et enfin Rei se bat avec ses pistolets ainsi que ses poings et ses jambes.

Voilà à peine quelques minutes que le combat a commencées qu'il est déjà fini. Nos trois pirate en sorte vainqueur au grand regret du capitaine de la lune et Hikari n'a même pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer.

\- C'est ça tes hommes ? Dit Mei

\- Vous allez me le payer ! Crie le pirate

Seiya brandit son sabre pour être prêt à l'attaquer mais Hikari l'en empêche. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule puis elle dit.

\- Non laisse le moi, vous allez aider Kyo qui est aller à la recherche des habitants ainsi de notre équipage. On se retrouve sur le navire.

\- D'accord. Dit Seiya

Il range ses deux sabres et part avec Mei et Rei à ses côtés. Elle les regarde s'éloigner et quand elle ne peut plus les apercevoir elle tourne la tête vers le pirate. Elle lui lance un regard noir, menaçant et dis.

\- À nous deux.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Jiro et Yui.

Les habitants ainsi que l'équipage de Hikari sont enfermés dans un grand entrepôt désinfecté. Ils sont encerclés par des pirates de la lune qui sont armés jusqu'aux dents. Les otages ont tous les mains ligotées avec une simple corde au plus grand plaisir de Jiro et Yui. Dans un coin Jiro et Yui essayent de trouver un plan pour sortir de cet endroit, pour eux rien de plus facile que de se détacher de leurs liens, car Jiro peut utiliser l'un de ses couteaux qui est cacher sur lui et Yui de son pouvoir.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmure Yui

\- Il faut à tout prix éviter que les habitants soient blessés. Répond Jiro au même ton que Yui

\- Je peux me transformer et en faire qu'une boucher de ces pirates.

\- Non si tu fais ça les pirates vont tirer des coups de feu, dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a des enfants ici ?

\- Ça va, je sais merci. Dit Yui

Yui a répondu à Jiro en haussant un peu le ton mais ça a suffi à alerter un des pirates. Le pirate s'approche d'eux en brandissant son épée et il dit.

\- Vous deux qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ?!

\- Rien du tout. Marmonne Jiro

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dis toi ?! Dit le pirate sur le point de s'énerver

\- Il a dit rien espèce de crétin ! Dit Yui

\- Répète un peu pour voir !

\- Yui calme toi. Dit Jiro

\- Ouais écoute dont ton petit copain il sait que vous ne faite pas le poids contre nous. Alors si tu veux un conseil reste bien sage ma poulette. Dit le pirate

\- Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton conseil ?! Répond-elle amèrement

\- Très bien. Murmura le pirate puis se met à crier. Écouter moi tous, si vous n'obéissez pas vous mourrez mais si vous faite gentiment ce qu'on vous demande nous vous ferons rien ! Mais cette jeune fille est trop insolente à mon goût mais tu sais quoi je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui je veux bien te laisser une dernière chance. Tu as le choix : la mort ou te soumettre ?

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour me soumettre à un idiot pareil ! Crie Yui

\- Alors tu serviras d'exemple !

\- Non Yui Créer Jiro!

Le pirate prend de l'élan et fonce sa lame vers le corps de Yui. Tandis qu'elle, elle sourit, étrange situation pour sourire quand on va mourir. Et pourtant le pirate a cru pouvoir tuer cette insolente une bonne fois pour toute et de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Mais Yui attrape la lame entre ses dents et la casse sans problème grâce à ses crocs. Les bouts de l'épée tombent au sol alors que le pirate est plus que surpris et reste sur place en tremblant. Yui sourit en voyant son regard apeurer et en sentant son souffle s'accélérer. Elle se lève et se libère de ses liens avec une telle que force que la corde n'a pas pu résister. Jiro se lève aussi, se masse les poignets et dis en soupirant.

\- Je savais qu'on allait en arriver là.

D'un seul coup Jiro plante un couteau dans le corps du pirate qui par la suite tomba par terre. Jiro se déplace d'une tel rapidité que le pirate ne put se défendre. Tous les habitants les regardent ahurit et les pirates de la lune encerclent les deux pirates. Les pirates sont bien trop nombreux pour Jiro et Yui mais il faut absolument qu'ils partent d'ici. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles des autres et d'Hikari.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Dit Yui

Sans attendre une minute elle se transforme en loup et attaque les pirates. Jiro se bat comme il peut contre les pirates avec ses couteaux en essayant de ne pas blesser ou tuer les habitants. Si il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste par-dessus tout c'est de voir des innocent tuer sans raison quelconque. Une vie, une âme qui peut s'arrêter à chaque instant et qui ne tient qu'à un fil. Certes, il tue lui aussi mais quand il n'a pas le choix.

Il est concentré à blesser les pirates un par un, il évite les balles et coups de sabre, mais à ce rythme-là, il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Soudain il entend un coup de feu suivit d'un cri qui lui est familier. Jiro se retourne et remarque que Yui s'est transformé en humain et est toucher à l'épaule droit. Il voulut aller la secourir mais une lame lui transperça la hanche.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû baisser ta garde. Dit le pirate qui vient de lui enfoncer son sabre

Le pirate retire son sabre d'un coup sec et Jiro crache alors du sang. Sa vision devient floue et petit à petit il perd l'équilibre. Il sait qu'il va perdre connaissance mais il aurait voulu aider sa nakama et se sent stupide de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Il touche le sol en s'évanouissant. Yui qui n'a pas perdu une miette du spectacle crie son nom dans tout l'entrepôt. Dans une telle rage, Yui se jette sur tous les pirates pour leur arracher leurs membres un par un avec ses crocs mais ça blessure ne l'aide pas et ils sont trop nombreux pour elle seule. Elle pensait alors que tout était fini et pourtant il y avait encore un espoir. Cet espoir arrive à une vitesse remarquable et détruit la porte d'entrer d'un seul coup.

\- Kyo!

Oui un aigle vient de détruire la porte et s'est poser sur le sol. Mais il n'est pas venu tout seul, il est accompagné de tout l'équipage pour aider les habitants, Yui et Jiro. Kyo a reçu l'ordre de retrouver l'équipage et d'aller aider les habitants mais il lui a fallu du temps pour trouver les otages. C'est grâce aux coups de feu qu'il a réussi à les trouver.

Cet alors qu'enchaînent un autre combat contre les pirates de la lune et les pirates d'Hikari. Yui en profite pour aller voir Jiro et essayer de le soigner avec ce qu'elle a. D'autres pirates de l'équipage d'Hikari délivrent les habitants et les aident à s'enfuir comme ça ils n'auront pas de problème à battre les pirates de la lune.

Kyo s'occupe de quelques pirates puis dès qu'il s'en est débarrassé, il court vers Yui et Jiro. Yui essaye de stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Alors comment il va ?

\- Il faut tout de suite l'amener sur le bateau sinon il va y rester !

\- Je vais vous y emmenez.

Sans perdre une seconde Kyo se transforme et Yui monte avec Jiro sur son dos. Kyo vole à toute vitesse pour arriver sur le navire. Dès qu'ils arrivent Yui coure vers l'infirmerie et Kyo la suit en portant Jiro. Elle ordonne à Kyo de poser Jiro sur un lit puis elle se prépare pour le soigner.

Dans l'entrepôt.

Les lames s'entrechoquent et les coups de feu ne cessent. Le nombre de pirates de la lune diminue petit à petit et il faut se rendre à l'évidence ils sont bien trop faibles pour battre le grand empereur. Bien que l'équipage d'Hikari ait l'avantage Rei, Seiya et Mei arrivent pour les aider. Enfin ont-ils vraiment besoin d'aide ? Ils ne sont pas du tout fatiguer même après avoir battu des pirates. Les pirates de Barbe blanche n'auront fait qu'une boucher d'eux !

Voilà enfin le combat terminer et les pirates sont tous coucher sur le sol certains en train d'agonir. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que décide Aron de pointer le bout de son nez. Lui avait pour mission de veiller sur le maire pour pas qu'il ne fasse de bêtise.

Il court vers ces compagnons en ayant l'air affoler comme si il vient d'apprendre une terrible nouvel. Il s'approche vers Rei et essaye de reprendre son souffle pour lui parler.

\- On... on a un... gros problème !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Rei

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme le minus où à moins que tu aies enfin compris que tu grandiras jamais. Se moque Seiya

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle là, c'est une catastrophe ! Cri Aron

\- Ben dit nous ce qui ne va pas ! Dit Mei

\- C'est-c'est Shanks ! Shanks le roux vient de débarquer sur l'île !

Du côté d'Hikari

Le capitaine tombe sur le sol dans un lourd fracassement. Hikari en sort vainqueur avec quelques égratignures mais rien de grave. Encore un pirate qui s'est pris pour le roi du monde et il n'est même pas capable de rester debout après seulement quelques coups. Elle n'a même pas eu besoin d'utiliser son fruit du démon pour le terrasser. Elle soupire puis se met en chemin vers le port. Elle ne se fait pas de soucis pour son équipage car elle a entièrement confiance en eux. Tout d'un coup son escargophone sonne.

\- Oui ? Demanda Hikari

\- Capitaine c'est urgent !

\- Oye calme Aron et explique toi calmement.

\- Shanks le roux est sur l'île !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le roux est ici !

\- Oui merci j'avais compris la première fois !

Elle n'en revient pas, un empereur est sur l'île en ce moment. Est-ce le maire qui l'a appelé ? Non impossible ce n'est pas à lui qu'appartient l'île. Alors pourquoi le roux est ici ?

\- Très bien, préparez-vous à lever l'ancre j'arrive.

\- À vos ordres.

Hikari raccroche et range son escargophone dans sa poche. Elle presse le pas pour arriver plus vite à son navire. Bien qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne croiserait pas d'empereur elle peut se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Tellement la chance qu'elle a elle croise le roux en chemin. Dès qu'elle l'aperçoit Hikari s'arrête quelque secondes puis reprend sa route comme si de rien n'était. Bizarrement il est seul, ses hommes ne sont pas venus avec lui. Le roux est quand même impressionnant qu'on le dit, il dégage une aura très puissante et ce n'est pas un empereur pour rien. Ils se croisent sans un regard mais le roux la regarde du coin de l'œil et se retourne pour lui dire.

\- Excusez-moi ?

En entendant ça voix Hikari s'arrête net. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? De toute façon son identité sera un jour ou l'autre dévoiler mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait dévoilé aussi vite. Elle se retourne vers l'empereur de façon la plus normale possible.

\- On ne se serait pas déjà vue quelque part ?

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement et laisse place à un silence. Hikari n'a aucune ressemblance avec son frère mais ils ont le même regard. Un regard qui peut être froid, effrayant mais aussi doux et chaleureux. On n'a jamais vu Teach avoir un regard doux mais Hikari n'est pas son frère, elle a ça manière à elle pour essayer de donner de la confiance aux autres.

\- Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

Le roux n'insiste pas, il lui dit au revoir en s'excusant de l'avoir interpellé puis il se retourne en direction de son chemin c'est-à-dire le centre du village. Hikari en fait autant mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse elle lui dit sans se retourner.

\- Au fait si vous croisez le maire transmettez lui mes salutations.

Sans attendre une réponse Hikari pars toujours en direction du port. Elle ne perd pas de temps pour regagner son navire et dès quelle fut à bord elle donne l'ordre de quitter l'île.

\- Levez l'ancre ! Crie Rei

\- Est-ce que ça va capitaine ? Demanda Seiya

\- J'ai bien croisé Shanks le roux si c'est bien ça ta vraie question Seiya . Répond Hikari

\- Nous sommes partis à temps, le maire a appeler Barbe blanche et il a donc envoyé ces commandants les plus rapides. Dit Aron

\- Autrement dit les deux premiers commandants. Et y a-t-il des blessés ? Demande Hikari

\- Jiro est blessé mais j'ai réussi à stabiliser son état il est hors de danger mais nous n'avons plus de médicaments. Il était convenu de faire le plein de médicaments et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour la médecine sur l'île mais nous avons été interrompus. Répond Yui

\- Alors nous devons accoster à l'île la plus proche. Dit Hikari

\- Mais on risque de se faire attraper si on reste dans les environs. Dit Aron Paniquer

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix Aron ! Sinon Jiro peut souffrir énormément ou peut être pire si il doit attendre trop longtemps. Dit Yui

\- Rie, je te laisse prendre la barre. Dit Hikari

Rei hoche la tête et Hikari part en direction de son bureau.

Du côté de l'île

Deux personnes viennent d'entrer dans l'entrepôt désinfecté du moins ce qu'il en reste. C'est les habitants qui leur ont dit qu'ils étaient enfermés ici. La porte à été détruit, il y a de nombreuses fissures aux murs et beaucoup de pirates à terre. Un homme brun regarde et touche les fissures du bout des doigts tandis que le blond examine l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

\- On dirait qu'une bataille a eu lieu. Constate le brun

Rien que de voir des hommes et le sang couler on peut pas dire qu'ils ont jouer à la dînette. Face au silence du blond, le brun se retourne pour le regarder et dit.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Ces traces m'intriguent et puis il faut comme même une telle force pour réussir à détruire une porte en fer.

\- Un fruit du démon ?

\- C'est bien possible.

\- Ooh tient Marco et Ace sont ici !

Les deux concernés se retournent puis ils aperçoivent Shanks accompagner du maire. Le blond fronce les sourcils en voyant l'empereur face à lui et dit.

\- Le roux qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis ici car j'étais à la recherche d'un pirate qui causait des problèmes à mes îles.

\- Le rapport ? Demande Ace

\- Les pirates en questions sont les pirates de la lune c'est-à-dire ceux qui viennent de prendre en otage l'île.

\- Alors c'est toi qui les as battus ? Demande Ace

\- Non se sont des pirates qui été déjà ici apparemment. Dit Shanks en regardant le maire

\- Oui d'ailleurs si je recroise cette fille je lui montrerai de quoi je me chauffe !

\- Des pirates ? Demande Marco

\- Les pirates du Galley. Dit le roux

\- Les pirates du Galley ? Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Dit Ace en réfléchissant

\- La capitaine s'appelle Hikari et elle a environs 30 hommes sous son commandement. Dit Marco

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demande Ace

\- Je me renseigne sur les pirates qui peuvent être dangereux.

\- Et tu n'as pas plus d'informations ?

\- Non, cet équipage reste très discret.

\- Un équipage qui reste discret ? On dirait qu'ils veulent cacher quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, bon dans tous les cas nous devons attendre père qui doit arriver dans un instant à l'autre.

\- Cette jeune fille m'intrigue. Dit le roux en se massant le menton

\- Je pense que père pensera la même chose. Répond Ace

Du côté du Galley

Hikari est dans son bureau avachi dans son fauteuil et les pieds sur le bureau en bois. Elle explore chaque recoin de la pièce comme si c'était la première qu'elle voyait ces lieux. Et pourtant cela fait des heures qu'elle est enfermé dans son bureau, des heures à contempler chaque espace qui l'entoure, des heures qu'elle réfléchit. Soudain quelqu'un l'interrompt dans ses rêveries en toquant à la porte. Dans un sursaut elle autorise à la personne d'entrer tout en se relevant correctement dans sa chaise. La porte s'ouvre laissant Yui passer et elle ferme derrière elle. Puis Yui s'assoit sur une chaise en face du bureau.

\- Bonjour capitaine.

\- Bonjour Yui comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci.

\- Et ta blessure à l'épaule ?

\- Oh heu ça va aller rien de bien méchant. Dit-elle avec un sourire timide

Yui n'avait pas mentionné sa blessure à Hikari mais rien ne lui échappe surtout quand ça concerne son équipage.

\- Je trouve ça très généreux de ta part que tu es pris le reste de médicaments et tout le besoin nécessaire pour Jiro mais gardes en pour toi aussi.

\- Mon état est moins grave que celui de Jiro.

Le capitaine laisse échapper un petit rire avec un mince sourire et dit:

\- Quelle ironie du sort, mes deux médecins blesser.

Puis un silence s'installe dans la pièce. En y réfléchissant Yui n'a pas eu beaucoup de conversation seul à seul avec sa capitaine. Tout l'équipage s'inquiète pour leur capitaine qui n'a pas bougé de son bureau depuis le départ d'Alnafest et à en juger les cernent sous ses yeux Yui en conclut qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse capitaine ?

\- Appelle-moi Hikari et tutoie moi s'il te plaît je ne suis pas encore vieille comme ce pauvre Barbe blanche. Dit-elle en se massant les yeux

\- D'accord, est-ce que tout va bien Hikari ?

\- Pour tout te dire.. j'ai vaguement réfléchi sur quelques points.

\- De quels genres de points ?

\- À commencer par mon identité.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien comme tu peux le voir mon frère est très connus par tous les bords et tout le monde le déteste y compris les empereurs. Je sais que c'est risquer que les deux empereurs apprennent que je partage le même nom qu'un de leur ennemi juré pourtant je n'ai plus envie de me cacher.

En entendant ça Yui écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche. La réaction de Yui ne semble pas surprendre Hikari qui elle reste de marbre. Yui voulut parler, mais elle se fait arrêter par sa capitaine qui à décider de parler avant elle.

\- Je sais que vous seriez nombreux à être contre cette idée mais je suis prête à affronter tout et n'importe qui. Le moment est venu que le monde doit découvrir que l'abominable Barbe noir a une sœur. Et ça permettra de voir si les empereurs veulent ma tête ou non.

Yui se calme et se tait. Hikari a totalement raison, personne ne sera d'accord et pour commencer Yui ne l'est pas du tout. Mais à près tout c'est son choix et sa capitaine alors quoi qu'elle dise rien ne lui fera changer d'avis.

\- J'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi car je sais que les autres vont protester.

\- Entendus, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci.

\- Au fait Hikari nous venons d'arriver sur une île.

\- Parfait allons vite chercher de quoi remplir l'infirmerie.

\- Très bien.

À suivre..

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Fin de ce chapitre. Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Bien ? Nul ? Archi bien ? Archi Nul ? Dite le moi je suis à votre écoute !

à Bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. Identité dévoiler

Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur/lectrice

C'est un plaisir de vous revoir en ce grand jour ! J'aimerais vous remercier car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me donner votre avis, ça me fait très plaisir. Ce qui me donne envie d'écrire encore plus ! :3

Aussi je suis désoler si je fais des fautes d'orthographe mais je suis actuellement à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourra me sortir de cette enfer !

Bref je vous laisse lire le chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil se lève et les marchands de la ville crient pour essayer de faire vendre leurs produits. Il y a pas mal d'habitant qui se promène en ville tranquillement en ne manquant pas l'occasion de saluer des voisins en passant. Mais entre ces villageois qui traversent la ville on peut apercevoir Yui et Seiya qui sortent d'un magasin. Ils portent tous les deux des sacs pleins qui débordent et qui pourraient à chaque instant craquer.

\- Bon et maintenant c'est suffisant ? Demande Seiya

\- Seiya si tu arrêtais de te plaindre ça serait plus que suffisant. Dit-elle exaspérer

\- Mais j'en ai marre moi, ça fait des heures que tu traîne dans chaque boutique.

\- Parce qu'on a plus de médicaments et de produit pour Jiro je te rappelle. Et à part brailler je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu.

\- Ordre du capitaine, je dois t'accompagner au cas où il doit arriver quelque chose.

\- Woh une baby-sitter !

\- Oh Jiro le fait très bien pour te garder.

Yui le regarde en fronçant les sourcils pour lui montrer que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter et qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur. Il est vrai que ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas à merveille, Yui a du mal à le cadrer. Elle trouve que ses plaisanteries ont vraiment un goût amer.

Seiya qui lui n'a pas du tout compris le message décide de rajouter :

\- Tu sais que quand on est tout le temps contrarié ça donne des rides.

La goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Yui tape brusquement Seiya avec son sac rempli de médicaments (pas fragile hein?) et part sans l'attendre.

\- Aïe ! Mais attend Yui c'était pour rigoler. Crie Seiya puis soupire en disant. Aucun humour cette fille.

Il la rattrape en quelque secondes mais la jeune fille a bien accéléré le pas. Elle ne porte qu'un sac à cause de son épaule où on peut voir des bandages à travers son haut. Seiya essaye de la calmer mais le pauvre.. Yui a vraiment un dur caractère. Mais peut-être qu'il aime la charrier et puis qui aime bien châtie bien !

\- C'était une blague. Dit-il pour qu'elle arrête de bouder

\- Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver tu-

\- Attends.

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Seiya s'est immobilisé d'un seul coup comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Pourtant on dirait bien que c'est presque le cas. Il cherche dans tous les coins de la ville si il a rêvé ou non et il semble se méfier. La voix de Yui le ramène à la réalité.

\- Allô Yui appelle le crétin à bord.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait vite aller rejoindre les autres.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- T'occupes et avance.

Son ton et son regard ont changé. Yui n'a pas vraiment le temps de réaliser pour avancer rapidement, alors il la prend par le bras pour la forcer à marcher plus vite. Sans réfléchir il prend une petite rue sombre dont personne empreinte cette route. Mais soudain un homme qui apparaît de nul part se met face à eux alors Seiya et Yui s'arrêtent. Suivant son instinct Seiya voulu repartir sur ses pas mais un autre homme leur fait face.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda Yui

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite des deux premiers commandants de Barbe blanche ?

Yui crue s'étouffer en entendant Seiya prononcer le nom de l'empereur.

\- Pardonnez notre intrusion, mais nous aimerons que vous nous suiviez. Dit Marco

\- Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Dit Ace

\- Messieurs, nous n'avons guère envie de vous suivre alors soyez aimable de nous laisser passer. Dit Seiya sur le ton de la menace

\- Écoutez, nous vous demandons simplement de nous suivre.

\- C'est ça, et arrivé à destination on va siroter un petit thé accompagné de délicieuse biscotte. Répond-il sarcastique

\- Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas nous suivre nous allons devoir employer la manière forte.

\- aller vas-y je t'attends.

Sans se faire prier, Ace se jette sur Seiya qui lui lâche automatiquement le bras de Yui pour prendre ses sabres. Tandis que le combat commence Yui ne voit que d'autre solution de s'attaquer à l'autre homme c'est-à-dire Marco. Elle a beaucoup de mal à toucher le premier commandant, surtout qu'elle ne se bat qu'avec ses poings et ses jambes. Elle ne peut pas se transformer à cause de sa blessure. Marco évite tous ses coups facilement mais il n'attaque pas, comme si il joue avec elle. D'un seul coup la main du blond vient se poser brusquement sur son épaule, ce qui laisse échapper un cri de douleur. Elle grimace et elle pose sa main sur le bandage pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

Son crie alarme Seiya, il se retourne vers elle mais il perd sa vigilance et Ace en profite pour lui mettre un coup. Seiya tombe au sol et voulu se relever mais Ace se place devant lui.

\- On le demandera une dernière fois : suivez-nous et tout se passera bien pour tout le monde. Dit Marco

Sur le Galley

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir Hikari, on s'inquiétait pour toi. Dit Mei

\- Désolé j'avais pas mal de boulot à faire.

Hikari a voulu mettre le navire en lieu sûr et loin des regards au cas ou que la marine vienne leur faire une petite visite. Même si son équipage est fort elle ne veut pas prendre de risque, de plus il y a des blessés.

Hikari est en compagnie de Mei et de Kyo dans le réfectoire. Ils prennent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Comment va Jiro ? Demande Kyo

\- Il va bien, je suis allé le voir ce matin. Dit son capitaine

\- J'espère que ça va bien se passer entre Yui et Seiya. Dit Mei inquiète

\- Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de les envoyer tous les deux ensembles ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai voulu qu'ils soient ensemble pour qu'ils s'entendent un peu mieux.

\- On espère que tu as raison capitaine.

Soudain un escarphone sonne ce qui attire tous les regards. Hikari prend l'objet qui est la source du bruit et décroche.

\- Oui ?

\- Heu.. capitaine ?

Elle reconnaît la voix de Seiya et en une fraction de seconde elle fronce les sourcils. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment surtout qu'on ne l'appelle pas souvent sur son escargophone (bon d'accord 3 fois depuis le début mais bon !).

\- Qu'y a-t-il Seiya ?

\- Comment te dire ça.. écoute Yui et moi on marchais tranquillement en ville et comme d'habitude je la taquinais et-

\- Sois directe.

\- Bien, on avait fini la dernière boutique à mon plus grand bonheur et-

\- Seiya. Commence-t-elle à gronder

\- Oui oui mais capitaine franchement on a rien !

\- Bien alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous arriver de grave. Dit-elle en se calmant

\- Baaaaaaaah c'est pas comme si on est actuellement à bord du bateau de Barbe blanche alors ça va.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais ça serait vachement dingue. Dit-il d'un rire nerveux

\- Dis-moi où vous êtes et on arrive.

\- Capitaine je-

\- Tout de suite !

Hikari a haussé le ton car elle est plus vraiment d'humeur. Alors sans attendre il lui donne les coordonnées et elle raccroche sans le lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose. Elle se lève et alarme tout le monde pour aller chercher Yui et Seiya. Elle ne s'attendait pas à que Barbe blanche avait cette idée, elle en était très loin. Ils lèvent l'ancre et vont en direction du bateau de Barbe blanche qui est de l'autre côté de l'île. Hikari est au gouvernail et à ses côtés il y a Rei qui donne les ordres.

En quelques minutes, Hikari peut apercevoir l'énorme navire de l'empereur. Le Moby dick, son nom ne lui est pas donner au hasard. Mais alors qu'elle est fixée sur le bateau face à eux elle remarque un autre à côté du Moby dick. Elle regarde le drapeau pour identifier le bateau et quand elle le reconnut elle crue que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête. Hikari doit confronter Barbe blanche mais en plus de Shanks le roux ! Deux empereurs pour le prix d'un !

Le Galley s'arrête à côté du Moby dick. Hikari pose les deux pieds sur le plancher de l'énorme bateau en compagnie de Rei, Kyo et Aron. Ils arrivent face au grand Barbe blanche qui est assis sur son fauteuil géant et à côté de lui Shanks. Les équipages des deux empereurs les entourent, les pirates du Galley se méfient et ils sont près à brandir leurs armes. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se battre sinon ils l'auraient déjà fait, ou peut être qu'ils veulent savoir quelque chose.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. S'écria Shanks

\- honneur pas partagé. Murmura Aron

Aron se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes par Rei.

\- Où sont Yui et Seiya ? Demanda Kyo

\- Je crois que nous devons d'abord se présenter. Dit Barbe blanche

\- C'est vrai où sont mes manières ? Je m'appelle Hikari et voici Rei, Kyo et Aron. Dit-elle en les désignant un par un

\- Bien, et je suppose qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être présenté. Dit le roux

\- Oui bien sûr qui ne vous connais pas ? Dit Hikari

Puis ils aperçoivent Yui et Seiya qui arrivent droit vers eux.

\- Yui va rejoindre Jiro s'il te plaît.

Sans attendre elle court en direction du Galley.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Seiya

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Que voulez-vous de nous ? Demanda Rei aux empereurs

\- C'est bien vous qui avez terrassé les pirates de la lune ? Demanda Marco

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont oser s'attaquer à mon équipage et je n'aimais pas leur manière.

\- Vous avez l'air tendus je me trompe ? Demande le roux en voyant l'équipage de Hikari. Allons je sais que la présence de deux empereurs ne vous plaît pas mais détendez-vous, on va rien vous faire.

\- Ce regard. Murmura Barbe blanche à lui-même

Barbe blanche ne cesse de fixer Hikari et son regard l'intriguent vraiment. Shanks l'a entendus et ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas le seul à être perturbé par son regard. Il y a quelque chose de louche chez cette fille.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Demande Barbe blanche à Hikari

Puis un silence s'installe. Elle ne quitte pas des yeux Barbe blanche et ne le répond pas. Elle hésite car c'est maintenant que tout se joue. Ne rien dire sur son identité peut lui garantir la paix avec les deux équipages des empereurs. Mais se serait mentir et puis si ils le découvrent elle ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir. Dire la vérité risque d'attirer les ennuis avec eux ou peut être que non ? En tout cas les pirates la viseront avec leurs armes, ce qui est probablement sûr !

Elle décide donc sauter le pas.

\- Mon nom est Marshall D. Hikari. Dit-elle calmement

À l'entente de ce nom, tout le monde ouvre grand les yeux et certain même la bouche. Dès que l'information est montée au cerveau ils prennent tous leurs armes en visant le petit groupe de pirate au centre. Par réflexe Rei et Seiya se mettent devant Hikari pour la protéger et sort eux aussi leurs armes.

\- Quelle réaction pour le moins pas du tout surprenante. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Marshall Dit Shanks

\- Je suis la petite sœur de Marshall D. Teach alias Barbe noire.

\- J'ignorais qu'il avait une sœur. Dit Barbe blanche

\- Cela ne me choque pas du tout qu'il n'est rien dit.

Elle regarde droit dans les yeux l'empereur à la moustache blanche et dit:

\- Je sais que mon frère à fait des choses plus qu'horrible et j'en suis désolé.

Barbe blanche se met à éclater de rire et après s'être un peu calmé, il lui répond :

\- Tu crois qu'on va lui pardonner juste parce que tu viens lui demander pardon ?

\- Au contraire. Mon but est de ne pas vous supplier de laisser Teach, d'ailleurs vos avis est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Mais sachez une chose, c'est moi qui le vaincrais et j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Et hop encore une fois tout le monde est sous le choc. Qui aurait penser que la sœur de Teach voulait vaincre son propre frère ? Enfin quand on a un frère comme celui-là on peut comprendre d'un autre côté.

\- Écoutez. Dit-elle en soupirant. Mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises ou alors surtout pas contre vous. Je sais que quoi que je fasse ou que je dise ça ne ramènera pas vos compagnons que vous avez perdus pendant la guerre ou même le quatrième commandant. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines est le même que ce salopard mais je ne suis pas Barbe noire.

Hikari décide de mettre un terme à cette discussion et donc elle part en direction du Galley suivis de ses nakamas. Mais avant de partir elle croise un jeune homme brun qu'elle pourrait le reconnaître entre milles: Portgas D. Ace. Elle le regarde et remarque que lui n'est pas en position d'attaque contrairement aux autres. Il est toujours sous le choc et il ne bouge pas d'un poil comme si il avait arrêté de respirer. Il est vrai qu'il s'est battu contre Teach et que c'est à cause de lui qu'il a été à Marineford. Il a été enfermé en attendant son heure arrivée, son exécution devant le monde entier, comme son père. S'en est suivi d'une guerre contre les pirates de Barbe blanche et la marine, « la guerre au sommet ».

Le lendemain

\- Alors ça y est le blesser est enfin sortie de son lit.

Jiro vient de sortir de l'infirmerie depuis Alnafest. Les rayons du soleil l'éblouie pendant un petit moment puis sa vue s'adapte petit à petit à la luminosité. Il aperçoit alors toute la bande qui est sur le pont principal, mais il manque le capitaine à l'appelle.

\- Comment je suis content d'être debout et je suis en pleine forme ! Dit-il

\- Oh doucement tu dois quand même rester vigilant, tu n'es pas complètement rétablie. Dit Yui

\- Oui je sais.

\- Tout compte fait c'est Yui la baby-sitter. Remarque Seiya

\- Hein ? Dit Jiro

\- Je fais juste mon travail de médecin. Répond Yui

\- Au fait, on est où là ? Et pourquoi les bateaux de Barbe blanche et de Shanks sont ici ? Dit-il en remarquant les navires des deux empereurs

\- Heu c'est une longue histoire. Répond Mei

\- En tout qu'à je n'irais plus nul part avec cet imbécile. Dit Yui en pointant Seiya

\- Ooh arrête je te taquine c'est tout.

\- Ben justement ! Arrête de me « taquiner ».

\- Sinon quoi ? La louve va me montrer ses crocs et me grogner dessus ?

Après la remarque de Seiya, Yui se transforme en loup et se met à le pourchasser. Alors une course-poursuite à lieu sur le navire et sous les rires de l'équipage. Seiya évite de justesse de se faire mordre ou même d'être griffé. La course-poursuite pris fin grâce à Hikari qui a décidé d'arrêter Yui.

\- Je lui ai donné mon accord si elle voulait t'égorger, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Dit leur capitaine avec un sourire sadique

\- Ah quelle délicate intention capitaine, franchement j'adore ! Dit-il ironiquement

\- La prochaine fois je ne te raterais pas.

Yui s'est transformé en humaine mais elle avait complètement oublier sa blessure à l'épaule. Le bandage est parti et du sang commence à couler le long de son corps. À cette vue, Seiya la prend par l'autre bras pour l'emmener de force à l'infirmerie.

Hikari sourit en les voyants partir. Au fond il prend soin d'elle, même si il est très méchant avec elle. Mais la brune sent des regards poser sur eux alors elle lève ses yeux et remarque des pirates de Barbe blanche les fixer. Elle n'a pas reparlé à Barbe blanche ni à Shanks depuis la dernière fois et ils ne l'on pas attaquer. Ça veut peut-être dire qu'il lui laisse sa chance.

Soudain elle lève la tête vers l'horizon et elle se concentre en fermant les yeux. Dès qu'elle comprit quelque chose elle se met à crier :

\- Tous à vos postes dépêchez-vous ! C'est une alerte !

En l'entendant, tout son équipage la regarde et s'agite sans attendre une seconde de plus. Chacun prend son poste et sait ce qu'il doit faire, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

Alerter par le bruit l'équipage des deux empereurs les regardent en ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils agissent ainsi.

\- Une tempête arrive droit sur nous ! Dit Hikari aux autres pirate

\- Une tempête ? Demanda un pirate de Barbe blanche

\- N'importe quoi, il n'y a pas un seul nuage dans le ciel. Dit un autre

Hikari fronce les sourcils mais décide de les ignorer, en tout cas elle les a prévenus. Seiya et Yui arrivent à ses côtés en ignorant ce qu'il se passe. Il faut qu'ils agissent sinon l'île et les navires des deux empereurs en payeront le prix.

\- Une tempête arrive, Seiya tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

\- t'inquiète.

Elle réfléchit à une solution pour pas que personne est des ennuis. Puis une idée lui vient et elle dit à son équipage :

\- Libérez la grande voile et levez l'ancre !

\- Mais capitaine-

\- C'est un ordre !

Sans objecter ils suivent les ordres à la lettre. L'équipage court dans tous les sens et Rei crie aussi des ordres pour qu'il n'y est pas de problème. Au moment ou l'encre et la voile fut libérer, Hikari prend le gouvernail et dirige le navire pour être un peu plus loin devant le Moby dick et le Red force. Dès que la distance fut correcte ils jettent l'ancre et rangent la grande voile en vitesse.

Tout d'un coup sans que personne ne sent rend compte, des nuages noirs ont recouvert le ciel qui était tout bleu. On ne voit plus le soleil et la luminosité est au plus bas à cause de ces nuages. Puis une grosse tornade apparaît face au Galley.

\- Accrochez-vous tout le monde ! Crie Rei

L'équipage s'accroche avec tout ce qu'ils leur tombent sous la main pour ne pas se faire aspirer. Le bateau commence à se diriger vers la tornade et l'encre qui est sous l'eau ne peut retenir le pauvre navire sous cette puissance. Mais alors que les pirates des deux empereurs pensaient que le navire de Hikari allait être détruit par la tornade, ils sont surpris de voir que la tornade ne bouge plus et tourne sur elle-même.

En effet Hikari a immobiliser la tornade grâce à son pouvoir. Elle tient ses deux mains dans les airs et serre les dents pour résister à la monstrueuse tempête. Une sorte d'énorme bouclier est autour de la tornade.

\- Seiya à toi ! Crie Hikari au bord de tout lâcher

Puis Seiya prend son sabre, murmure quelque chose et lance une attaque vers la tornade. Soudain la tornade est comme découpée, déchirée et elle disparaît dans les airs accompagner des nuages. Il a fallu attendre un petit moment pour revoir le beau ciel bleu. Tout l'équipage de Hikari souffle un grand coup, même si ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ce n'est pas toujours évident de vivre ces moments.

La sœur de Teach est complètement essouffler, ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose ce qu'elle a fait mais ça demande beaucoup d'énergie surtout pour une grosse tornade.

\- Est-ce que.. tout le monde.. va bien ? Tente-t-elle de dire

\- On est tous sans encombre ne t'en fais pas. Répond Rei en passant une main sur le dos de son capitaine

Mais Hikari repousse gentiment la main de Rei et elle retourne auprès du gouvernail.

\- Nous allons rester sur l'île pour une durée encore indéterminée. Il faut en profiter pour remplir nos cales. Ordonne le capitaine

\- Mais, et les deux empereurs ?

\- Pour l'instant, ils ne cherchent pas à nous nuire alors nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre.

Tout le monde acquiesce sans protester puis le Galley regagne le port sans problème. Dès qu'ils ont repris leur place les pirates de Barbe blanche et ceux de Shanks les regardent avec de gros yeux. Il semblerait que cette fois ils sont eu des spectateurs mais cela ne dérange pas le moins du monde à Hikari.

À suivre..

* * *

Tadaaaaa fin de ce chapitre. Alors ? qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ? dite moi vos impression je suis à votre écoute !

Aussi je voudrais m'excuser d'avance car il est possible que le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à être poster. Sorry

Tchous à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Une haine qui ne fait que de s'agrandir

Bonjour ou bonsoir mina !

Et voila j'ai enfin poster mon chapitre 5 mais je vous préviens que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre

Je vous laisse lire bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Aller détendez vous les gars ! Nous devons nous amuser c'est un ordre du capitaine. Dit Mei

\- J'ai du mal à m'amuser quand deux empereurs ne sont pas très loin de notre capitaine et qui est presque toute seule en ce moment même. Réplique Seiya

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Dit Rei

\- Vous en faite un peu trop là je vous rappelle que c'est notre capitaine et qu'elle sait se défendre.

\- Ouais t'a pas tort.

La petite bande de Hikari avait décidé d'aller boire un verre dans une taverne. Le bar est presque vide mais avec tout le bruis qu'ils font on dirait qu'ils sont 50.

\- Eh regardez qui vient d'entrer dans la taverne.

Tous regardent en direction de la porte et les personnes qui entrent sont un peu surpris de les voir. Ils s'installent à une table à peu plus loin mais ne les lâche pas du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que font les pirates de Barbe blanche ici ?

\- Bah ils font comme nous, tu sais ce sont des être vivant eux aussi. Dit Yui blasé

Rei et Seiya les fixent toujours tandis que les autres les ont presque complètement oublier, préférant retourner à leur occupation. Les pirates de Barbe blanche ont senti des regards peser sur eux et désormais c'est un combat du regard qui se lance. Mais avec l'impatience de Seiya le combat prend vite fin, ah non il n'a pas du tout abandonner au contraire. Il se lève en ayant l'air agacer et se dirige vers la table des autres pirates. Seiya tape ses mains sur la table pour attirer l'attention des pirates ce qui fut un succès.

\- Y a un problème ? Demande Marco le plus calme du monde

\- Ouais y a un problème. Affirme Seiya. Écoutez si vous osez toucher à un seul cheveu de notre capitaine je vous le ferais payer !

\- Eh du calme on a rien fait du tout à votre capitaine.

Rei est vite parti le rejoindre et il se met à ses côtés pour lui dire doucement:

\- Seiya arrête ça.

Rei sait que son ami est au bord des nerfs et qu'il peut à tout moment exploser.

\- Si tu cherches à te battre nous serons tes hommes mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Renchérit Marco

\- Surtout que je t'es battu la dernière fois, peut-être que tu veux que je recommence. Provoque Ace

Malheureusement, la réplique du brun a mis encore plus de l'huile sur le feu. Seiya s'avance vers lui pour aller se battre mais Rei le prend par le bras pour l'éviter d'aller plus loin. Ace, c'est lui aussi lever mais Marco se met devant lui et dit:

\- Ace non arrête.

\- Seiya laisse tomber si tu fais ça tu apporteras encore plus d'ennuis. Dit Rei

Pendant un moment les deux pirates se fixent du regard et on pourrait presque apercevoir des éclairs entre eux. Mais Seiya décide de laisser de tomber, il repart en se libérant violemment son bras de Rei.

\- Je suis désolé, il est sur les nerfs en ce moment ne lui en voulait pas. S'excuse Rei

\- Ce n'est rien ne vous en fait pas. Répond Marco

Soudain Rei eu une idée. Il regarde la table ou est installer ses compagnons puis celle des pirates de Barbe blanche.

\- Dite un défi ça vous tente ?

Hikari est encore et toujours dans son bureau assis sur sa chaise. Elle étudie la carte du nouveau monde pour regarder leur trajet pour atteindre l'île de Koany. Elle doit à tout prix atteindre cette île avant que son frère ne lui échappe. Sur son navire tout est calme et il n'y a pas un chat. Elle a ordonné à tout le monde d'aller décompresser un peu. Il est vrai qu'avec l'attaque des pirates de la lune, la rencontre avec les deux empereurs et la tempête ne fut pas de tout repos. Tout le monde avait protesté pour la laisser seule sur le Galley mais ils n'eurent guère le choix. De toute façon elle sait se battre et les empereurs n'ont pas l'intention de la tuer normalement.

Tout d'un coup quelqu'un toque à la porte. Hikari fronce les sourcils, il n'y a personne sur le navire alors qui ça peut bien être ? Elle reste immobile pendant quelque minute puis se décide d'aller ouvrir. Elle se retrouve nez à nez avec un homme qui lui adresse un sourire.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Shanks le roux, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

\- Excusez-moi si je vous dérange mais Barbe blanche et moi aimerions entretenir avec vous.

\- Eh bien je vous suis.

Après avoir grimpé sur le Moby dick elle se retrouve face au grand Barbe blanche, toujours, assit sur son adorable fauteuil. Le bateau semble vide et ils sont à présent que tous les trois sur le pont principal.

\- Je suis à votre écoute. Dit Hikari

\- Étant donné les circonstances, nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, nous ne voulons pas vous combattre loin de là. Explique Shanks.

\- Nous n'avons aucune raison de s'entre-tuer gamine. Dit Barbe blanche

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à vous croire ? C'est vrai que vous pouvez à tous moment vous retournez contre nous pour vous venger de mon frère.

\- Vous nous l'avez dit vous-même : vous voulez vaincre Teach. Dit le roux. Essayons de trouver un terrain d'entente voulez-vous ?

Hikari réfléchis quelque instant en regardant tour à tour les deux empereurs. Son instinct lui dit juste une seule chose: tu peux leur faire confiance. Pour affirmer leur proposition, elle dit :

\- Commencez d'abord par me tutoyer.

Les deux empereurs sourient et c'est à partir de maintenant que le malaise disparaît. Hikari explique comment ils ont fait pour arrêter la tornade de tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai mangé le fruit de l'air, il me permet de contrôler le vent, mais je peux aussi supprimer l'air qu'on respire. Explique la brune. D'après les rumeurs Teach aurait manger lui aussi un fruit du démon.

\- Il a mangé le fruit des ténèbres, apparemment c'est le fruit qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps.

\- Je vois son but est donc de devenir le roi des pirates et dominer le monde.

\- Si je peux me permettre pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à le vaincre ? Demande finalement Shanks

Son regard tombe sur celui du roux et elle réfléchit comment expliquer toute la situation. Alors elle dit d'une voix neutre :

\- Mon frère (si je peux le considérer comme tel) et moi étions très proches dans le passé. On vivait une vie parfaite sur notre île natale jusqu'au jour où notre père est mort lors d'une mission. Il s'était engagé dans la marine et peu de temps après qu'il est quitté ce monde notre mère est morte. Nous sommes devenus orphelins alors que j'avais 12 ans et Teach 17 ans. J'avais à présent plus que lui mais il est soudainement parti intégrer l'équipage du grand Barbe blanche.

Elle lance un regard vers celui-ci mais elle ne rajoute rien sur ce sujet.

\- Je hais Teach car il m'a abandonné, il a tué un de ses camarades, provoqué une guerre, il veut dominer le monde et avoir le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Tu crois que tu y arriveras gamine ?

\- Bien sûr, je me dois de réussir.

Sur son visage apparaît un sourire de détermination. Soudain les trois capitaines entendent du bruit. Le bruit ressemble à des cris de joie et des rires. Ils regardent en direction de la source du bruit qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Puis ils aperçoivent un groupe d'hommes arriver sur le Moby dick, les capitaines remarque très vite leurs compagnons qui sont ensemble bras dessus bras dessous. Ce qui fut une grande surprise pour eux. Hikari voit même Seiya éclater de rire avec un pirate de Barbe blanche. Mais que c'est-il passé ? Le grand groupe de pirate qui vient de débarquer remarquent enfin les capitaines les fixer. Ils arrêtent tout mouvement et il n'y a plus aucun bruit. On entend simplement la mer qui s'entrechoque avec les navires.

Ce fut Hikari qui brise le silence en disant au groupe de pirate:

\- On vous dérange peut-être ?

Bien sûr c'était ironique. Car ce qu'il absolument pas faire c'est déranger des capitaines qui sont en pleine conversation importante. Mais en y réfléchissant les trois capitaines décident de faire la fête ensemble pour fêter la «paix» entre ces trois équipages. On peut entendre les pirates faire la fête à des kilomètres tellement qu'il font du bruit. Tous les pirates crient, chantent, rigolent, boivent, mangent et s'amusent. Quelques heures avant on auraient dit que ce scénario serait impossible à imaginer, et pourtant..

Le lendemain

Un sifflement puis... boom !

Les pirates ont le droit à un réveil plutôt brutal ce matin. Ils auraient dormi encore plusieurs heures mais la marine a voulu leur faire un petit coucou dès le matin. À la veille d'une soirée qui a duré toute la nuit. Tous les pirates s'activent pour essayer de protéger les navires à cause des boulets de canon qui arrive droit sur eux. La marine a vraiment pris beaucoup de bateaux pour les attaquer et c'est compréhensible quand il s'agit de deux empereurs et un autre équipage qui sont entrés en contacte. Bien sûr Akainu n'a pas hésiter un instant et préfère attaquer à tout bout de champ. Des boulets de canon atterrissent dans l'eau et d'autre se font découper en deux ou même renvoyer d'où ils venaient. Hikari utilise son pouvoir pour former un énorme bouclier qui entoure les trois navires ainsi que toute l'île. Désormais les boulets de canon explosent directement au contact du bouclier. Hikari ainsi que son équipage regagnent leur bateau respectif. La brune donne des ordres à son équipage pour qu'ils soit prêt à partir. Mais avant elle dit aux autres capitaines :

\- Vous ferrez mieux de partir pendant qu'il est encore temps, ils sont bien trop nombreux.

\- Vous fuyez face à l'ennemie ? Demanda Barbe blanche

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Mais pas un sourire très rassurant ni réconfortant. Alors elle balance son bras dans l'air en murmurant quelque chose. Soudain une sorte de vague d'air fonce droit sur les bateaux de la marine tandis qu'ils s'approchent. Dès que la « vague » touche les navires les plus proches, tous les navires sont propulser dans les airs pour ensuite retomber dans l'océan avec le bateau complètement détruit. Mais il reste encore quelque bateau de la marine puis Hikari ouvre grand ses bras et les refermes pour que ses mains se touchent. Et le reste des bateaux s'entrechoque entre eux comme si deux murs les écrasent petit à petit. Tous n'on pas rater une seule miette du spectacle et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils découvrent que la sœur de Teach est vraiment très forte. Tous les bateaux de la marine ont été détruits et les soldats essayent de se cramponner sur des bouts de plancher qui reste de leurs navires.

\- Nous devons vous quittez. Dit Hikari. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, le Galley part à une vitesse fulgurante. Grâce au pouvoir d'Hikari le navire est pousser par une puissante propulsion d'air (un peu comme le coup de burst du sunny mais eux ne sont pas envoyé dans les airs).

Le navire s'arrête doucement en plein océan où il y a personne à l'horizon. Le capitaine qui avait pris la barre s'avance pour dire à ses compagnons :

\- Nous allons maintenant mettre le cap sur l'île de Koany.

\- Mais capitaine ce n'est pas sur notre route. Constata Mei

\- Oui mais grâce à Seiya nous savons que Barbe noir va sur cette île et si mes calculs sont exacte nous arriverons juste à temps.

\- D'accord mais comment on va y aller ? Demanda Aron

\- Avec ceci.

La brune montre alors l'objet qui les mènera sur l'île : un eternal pose. Hikari en possède un grâce à Seiya qui a pris soin de l'acheter (ou de le voler) pour qu'ils arrivent à temps sur l'île. Pour l'instant ils ont largement le temps pour arriver à destination alors tout le monde se repose ou s'occupe comme il peut. Tandis que Hikari est dans sa cabine allongée sur son lit. Ses bras son croisé derrière sa tête et elle admire le plafond. Même si il fait encore jours dehors elle veut se reposer un peu pour rattraper de la fête. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas, préférant la laisser dans ses pensées.

Puis d'un mouvement de tête, elle tourne son regard vers sa table de nuit où se trouve un cadre. Une magnifique photo qui représente une petite famille qui semble être très heureuse. Sur cette photo il y a un homme qui a des cheveux bruns avec une femme aux cheveux châtains. On devine tout de suite que ces deux personnes sont ensemble en voyant leurs mains enlacer et leur regard qui pétillent d'amour. En bas de la photo se trouve un petit garçon avec une petite fille qui ont tous les deux les cheveux bruns. La petite fille sourie de toutes ses dents comme les deux adultes qui sont ses parents et elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Mais le petit garçon semble être réservé sur lui-même comme si il est timide et qu'il est malheureux. Malgré ça on peut apercevoir sur son visage un mince sourire. Comme pour imiter ses parents, la petite fille tient la main de son frère et son autre main est tendue dans les airs pour exprimer toute sa joie. Le petit garçon et la petite fille sont si différents sur la photo qu'on pourrait les comparer avec le yin et le yang.

Le yang, celui qui est et qui apporte la lumière, la chaleur, le soleil.

Tandis que le yin est l'ombre, la lune, le froid, les ténèbres..

Hikari passe son pouce sur les deux enfants et les fixent, d'abord celle de la fille puis celui du garçon. Elle bouge un peu le cadre pour découvrir son visage grâce au reflet. Elle se regarde en même temps que le garçon comme pour apercevoir quelque chose en communs, ainsi de se persuader qu'ils ne sont pas si différent qu'on le pense. Mais rien.. enfin peut être qu'au fond..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- SEIYAAAA!

Entendant quelqu'un hurler le capitaine sort de son bureau avec un café à la main. Quand elle ouvre la porte la lumière l'éblouie pendant quelque minute et quand elle fut capable de voir elle remarque Seiya arrivé. Sauf que le sabreur n'a pas vu son capitaine et il passe juste devant elle en bousculant la tasse au passage. Le café se renverse entièrement sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Une erreur..

Seiya est suivi de très près de Yui, la louve. Mais vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé. Eh bien je vais vous expliquer dans quelle situation, c'est trouver Yui à cause de Seiya. Le sabreur s'est amusé à mettre un collier pour chien au cou de la louve. Il y a même un petit grelot de couleur or au milieu du collier et qu'on entend sonner à chaque pas de Yui. Seulement la louve n'a pas mais alors pas du tout apprécier la blague -qui l'eut cru ?- alors elle n'a pas hésité une seconde pour poursuivre le jeune homme. Arriver sur le pont principal Seiya se retourne vers Yui et lui dit.

\- C'était une blague Yui un gentil , petit, minuscule, rikiki, mini blague.

\- Tu crois que j'ai l'air de rigoler là ?!

Là il n'y a pas photo, Yui est très très très très en colère. Elle lance un énorme regard noir à son «nakama» et si elle avait des revolver à la place il serait mort avant qu'il ait prononcé un mot.

\- Un poqito. Répond Seiya avec hésitation

Deuxièmes erreurs..

Yui se transforme pour laisser place à un loup qui fait 2 fois la taille d'un humain. Le loup grogne envers l'homme qui lui se tendis en voyant la grosse bête face à lui. Avec sa transformation le collier s'est détruit sans pitié. Alors que le sabreur pensait que sa vie allait être finir pour de bon une voix stoppe la louve en plein mouvement. Les deux personnes qui sont la source de tout ce boucan regardent leur capitaine qui arrive vers eux. Hikari se place devant Seiya et il put découvrir la tenue de la jeune femme qui est presque toute trempé. Il eut d'abord aucune confiance envers sa capitaine car elle veut peut-être se venger mais à la place elle lui offre un grand sourire chaleureux.

\- Capitaine tu me sauves la vie, franchement merci !

En entendant sa phrase elle fonce les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il dit ça. Puis elle dit:

\- Voyons Seiya qui te dit que je te sauve la vie ?

Soudain les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrent en grand comme des soucoupes et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il partit rejoindre les poissons.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que le Galley navigue sur l'océan sans interruption. Bien sûr ils ont garder beaucoup de vivre pour éviter de s'arrêter sur une île et d'aller en chercher. Mais la nourriture commence à manquer et petit à petit les portions sont toute petites. Heureusement pour eux ils arrivent enfin à destination. L'équipage jette l'ancre au port de l'île et Hikari est la première à poser un pied sur la terre ferme. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose qui n'est pas normal. C'est qu'il n'y a qu'un seul bateau au port et c'est celui de Hikari. Pourtant cette île est réputée pour avoir beaucoup de commerçants et d'après les rumeurs l'île est toujours bonder de monde.

Le capitaine avance vers la ville et à ses côtés ses fidèles compagnons qui la suivent. Le cœur d'Hikari s'accélère au fur et à mesure de ses pas, cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vue son frère. 23 ans exactement..

Arriver à la ville tout le monde à les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que leur bouche, d'autre, on même lâcher un cri d'effroi. Il n'y a plus de villes, tout est détruit jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Laissant le silence, le vide, le désespoir dominer. En voyant ce spectacle Hikari est passer par la surprise à la colère. Elle ferme tellement ses poings que ses paumes deviennent blanches et elle serre les dents. Désormais la jeune femme se fait une raison : ils sont totalement différents. Rei qui est le plus près de leur capitaine regarde Hikari pour essayer de déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage. Elle tourne la tête pour le regarder et dit avec une voix pleine de haine.

\- Je vais le tuer !

Son second ne répond rien mais fait un signe de tête aux autres pour qu'ils montent à bord du navire. La jeune femme brune à besoin d'évacuer toute sa colère et ça va faire très mal. Tout le monde retourne sur le bateau à part Yui, Seiya et Rei. Yui ne comprend pas pourquoi elle devrait retourner sur le bateau alors que sa capitaine à besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense mais Seiya la prend par le bras pour la forcer à bouger.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous devons l'aider. Dit-elle

\- Crois-moi Yui tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est de la laisser seule pendant un petit moment, ça vaut mieux.

\- Il a raison partons tout de suite. Dis Rei

Les trois personnes partent en direction du bateau tandis que la brune n'a pas bougé d'un pouce préférant observer cette vue horrible. N'en pouvant plus, elle pose très violemment son poing au sol et une grande bourrasque de vent apparaît autour d'elle. Alors elle se défoule comme elle peut pour évacuer toute sa colère qui l'envahit. Tellement que son pouvoir et ses émotions sont si grands que l'île n'a pas pu résister et est maintenant railler de la carte.

Elle aurait aimé croiser le chemin de Teach, pouvoir le battre, l'arrêter mais finalement ils sont arrivé trop tard..

À suivre..

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa ! fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre Tchous !


	6. Les souvenirs

Bonjour ou bonsoir mina !

Je suis désoler de mon absence qui a durer plusieurs jours mais me revoilà ! Je suis désormais en vacances et donc je vais essayer de me consacrer plus de temps à mes fictions (je ne promet rien). Mais j'ai mis du temps à poster la suite car j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration alors je remercie beaucoup ma meilleure amie qui m'a aider à trouver des idées pour la suite.

Bref je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est une journée paisible, les mouettes chantent sous le soleil battant et la mer fait tanguer le bateau calmement.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que non !

\- Et moi je te dis que si !

Seulement ce n'est pas aussi calme qu'on pourrait le croire. Car sur un certain navire des voix font presque trembler la terre tellement qu'ils crient dans le réfectoire. Ce qui a tendance à agacer quelques personnes qui souhaitent être tranquilles dans leur occupation.

\- Respecte ton aîné !

\- Mon aîné de 7 minutes, tu parles !

\- Eh oh les jumeaux, vous vous calmez un peu !

En ayant marre des tensions entre frère et sœur, Seiya c'est donc enfin levé pour les arrêter de se crier dessus. Il s'est mis entre eux deux pour éviter qu'ils s'étripent, car un peu plus et ils venaient aux mains.

\- Dit donc ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous disputez comme ça. Remarque le sabreur

Kyo et Mei se fâchent rarement et leur lien est très fusionnel en tant que jumeaux. C'est comme si un pouvait ressentir les sentiments de l'autre. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne s'apprête à dire un mot, Seiya perd patience et dit:

\- Bon vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il y a ou on attend qu'Akainu vienne nous botter le cul ?

\- Attendre Akainu me semble une meilleure idée. Répond Mei

Seiya les regarde chacun leur tour, les mains sur les hanches et en tapotant du pied. Il peut attendre des lustres aucun des deux ne prononcera un mot. Puis le sabreur voit le second du capitaine arrivé.

\- Eh mec ! Tu peux m'aider pour ces deux-là ?

\- Y a un problème ? Demande Rei avec un regard interrogateur

\- J'en peux plus de ces sales têtes de cochon. Dit-il désespérer

\- Cochon toi même. Dit Kyo

Heu.. ils ont quel âge au fait ? Kyo et Mei sont presque les plus jeunes du navire et ils ne sont pas loin d'Aron. En entendant cela, Seiya le regard avec une petite once de colère dans les yeux et il lui tire une de ses joues en disant.

\- Répète un peu pour voir.

\- Che m'echecuche votre alteche veillez me pardonner de mon impoliteche et che cherais très reconnaichant chi vous me lâchez la choue. (Je m'excuse votre altesse veillé me pardonner de mon impolitesse et je serais très reconnaissant si vous me lâchez la joue) Dit Kyo ironiquement

Seiya le lâche d'un coup et Kyo se masse alors la joue.

\- Bon racontez nous maintenant ce qu'il se passe. Dit Rei

\- C'est Kyo qui a dit que j'aurais dû rester sur notre île natale ! Dit Mei en criant de rage

\- Tu ne devais pas te trouver ici ! Ta place était avec mère ! Réponds l'aigle dans le même état que sa sœur

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! Et toi, tu ne devais pas rester avec mère alors ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui dois partir et pas moi ?!

\- Oye on se calme ! Dit Seiya

\- Et notre petite sœur tu y as pensé ? Dit Kyo en ignorant Seiya

\- Et toi ? J'ai moi aussi le droit de partir à l'aventure et de devenir pirate que ça te plaise ou non !

\- Non ! Ce monde est bien trop dangereux pour toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?

\- Que tu es trop faible !

Les yeux de Mei s'agrandissent et les mots prononcer par son frère résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle bouillonne en elle et elle ne pouvait pas contenir toute cette rage. Alors elle se jette sur son frère pour lui donner plusieurs coups-de-poing et sa vision devient flou à cause des larmes qui ont rempli ses yeux. Kyo essaye d'éviter les coups de sa sœur mais lui ne fait que de se défendre, jamais il pourrait frapper sa sœur. Seiya et Rei essayent de les mobiliser et de les séparer. Rei prend Mei mais elle bouge dans tous les sens et elle a tellement de force qu'il a du mal à l'arrêter. Tout d'un coup Mei arrive à se libérer et sans le vouloir elle pousse Rei. Le navigateur tombe et se tape la tête sur le coin d'une table. Il perd connaissance à cause du choc et reste inerte sur le sol.

\- Rei ! Crie Seiya en s'approchant de lui

Le sabreur met une main derrière la tête du navigateur et il l'appelle pour qu'il se réveille. Mais il n'a aucune réponse laissant la peur l'envahir alors il se tourne vers Kyo et Mei et dit:

\- Allez chercher Jiro ou Yui vite !

Ce fut Kyo qui partit en courant tandis que Mei regarde son ami au sol. Elle est incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt et oublie même de respirer. Les images de la scène lui reviennent en mémoire sans arrêt comme si c'était un film qui recommençait à chaque fois.

\- C'est.. ma.. faute. Dit-elle avec la voix tremblante

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Alors comment va-t-il ? Demanda Hikari

\- Il n'a rien de grave, il risque peut-être d'avoir des maux de tête et des vomissements. Il a eu de la chance car ça aurait pu être très grave. Explique Jiro. Cependant je dois le surveiller de très près pendant un moment au cas où.

\- D'accord merci Jiro, va annoncer tout ça a tout le monde moi je vais aller le voir.

\- Mais il y a un petit problème. Dit-il en grimaçant avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte

\- Quel problème ?

Le médecin baisse la tête au lieu de parler et l'instinct d'Hikari lui dit d'entrer dans l'infirmerie pour découvrir ce qui ne va pas. Elle voit Rei assis sur le lit et il semble ne pas avoir entendu ou vue la présence de la jeune femme. Il regarde le sol en se tenant la tête et il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Son capitaine s'approche de lui, au moment où il découvre enfin qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans la pièce il se met rapidement debout et recule de plusieurs pas jusqu'à se heurter contre un mur. Hikari s'arrête net et fronce les sourcils en voyant sa réaction.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le navigateur

Elle ouvre grand les yeux et est très surprise en l'entendant dire ça. Hikari comprend tout de suite de quel problème parlait Jiro. Il a donc perdu la mémoire, mais comment vont-ils la lui rendre ?

\- Je m'appelle Hikari et je ne te veux aucun mal crois-moi. Dit-elle d'une voix douce en faisant un pas vers lui

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Je suis où là ? Comment vous me connaissez ? Que voulez-vous de moi ? Vous êtes de la marine ?

\- Oye doucement je vais te répondre ne t'inquiète pas. Alors tout d'abord tu te trouves sur mon navire.

\- Vous êtes de la marine ou une pirate ? Dit-il très méfiant

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement à sa question. Elle sait que si elle lui dit il va mal réagir car Hikari se souvient qu'il détestait les pirates avant. Il n'a aucune confiance en eux depuis le jour où des pirates ont débarqué sur son île et ont tout dévaster sur leur passage. Tuant en même temps presque tous les villageois ainsi que les parents de Rei.

\- Répondez ! Crie Rei

\- Je suis une pirate.

Il se jette sur elle et ils tombent tous les deux au sol. Rei est sur la jeune femme et il essaye de la frapper avec ses poings. Hikari essaye de bloquer les poings de l'homme et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle aperçoit alors toute la haine que porte Rei envers tous les pirates et elle n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis longtemps. Il prend un scalpel qu'il a dut prendre quand il était seul et il prend de l'élan pour le planter entre les yeux d'Hikari. Elle retient son bras et le scalpel est à deux centimètres de son visage. Elle lutte pour pas qu'il la touche donc elle positionne son pied sur l'estomac de son second. Puis avec une grande force elle le pousse avec son pied et le mur l'arrête en plein vol. Il se relève et voulu attaquer une seconde fois mais il ne peut plus bouger.

\- qu'est-ce que.. ? Je ne peux plus bouger !

Hikari se relève, reprend son souffle doucement et elle l'a mobilisé grâce à son pouvoir qui le maintient. Elle le regarde et elle enlève le sang qui est sorti de sa bouche à cause d'un coup-de-poing de Rei. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre dans un fracas et laisse entrer Kyo et Jiro. Ils sont d'abord surpris de voir Rei dans cette situation mais ils reprennent leurs esprits en entendant Rei dire :

\- Je te jure que si j'arrive à me libérer je vais te tuer de mes propres mains ! Sale pirate, tu ne vaux pas la peine de vivre dans ce monde !

Jamais les deux hommes pensèrent entendre ça de la bouche du plus fidèle compagnon de leur capitaine.

\- Il faut l'attacher. Dit Hikari en ignorant Rei

Personne ne bouge dans l'immédiat mais quand leur capitaine les regarde avec un regard dur, ils bougent automatiquement. Ils attachent Rei au grand mât du bateau avec l'aide des chaînes très solide. Rei essaye de se libérer mais il en est incapable et tout l'équipage le regarde tristement.

\- Allez-y rigoler faite de moi tout ce que vous voulez tant que ça vous fait plaisir. Mais vous vous n'en sortirez pas comme ça ! Vous irez tous en enfer et vous payerez pour tous vos crimes !

Mei met une main devant sa bouche pour montrer qu'elle est stupéfaite et elle lâche même un cri d'effroi en voyant son ami dans cet état. Ne supportant plus ce spectacle elle part en courant loin de tout le monde et seul son frère l'a remarquer.

Hikari se retourne vers Seiya, Aron, Yui et Kyo puis dit :

\- Je compte sur vous pour vous occupez de lui. Dit-elle en montrant Rei

\- Qu'entends-tu par « occupez de lui » ? demanda Aron

\- Je veux que vous essayiez par tous les moyens de lui rendre sa mémoire mais faite attention il hait plus que tout au monde les pirates. Ne lui fais surtout pas confiance, venez d'abord me voir et là je déciderais si on le libère ou non.

Les quatre pirates hochent la tête sans dire un mot. Hikari part en direction de sa cabine tandis que Kyo part rejoindre sa sœur. Il se poste devant la porte de la cabine de Mei et tend sa main pour frapper. Mais il repense à tout ce qui c'est passé et au lieu de frapper sa main caresse la porte. C'est en entendant quelqu'un pleurer qu'il ouvre la porte même sans avoir une autorisation. Il trouve sa sœur allongée sur le ventre et sur son lit. Elle cache son visage avec son coussin qui au passage est tout mouiller à cause des larmes de la jeune femme. Kyo s'assoit sur le lit et attend quelque minutes avant de parler.

\- Je suis désoler pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Dit-il

Mei se retourne pour mieux le regarder et c'est là qu'il découvre que ses yeux sont tout rouges. Un sentiment de remords envahit de plus en plus Kyo en la voyant.

\- Je suis tellement désolé sœurette, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es l'une des plus fortes femmes que je connaisse et ta place est ici. J'ai eu tort de te parler comme ça et je n'aurais pas dû rejeter la faute sur toi. J'ai peur pour ma sœur à chaque fois que nous rencontrions des ennemis, j'ai peur de perdre m'a moitie sans que je puisse l'aider ou la sauver. Tu es toute ma vie et tu es ma force quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle pleure de plus belle et elle se blottit dans les bras de son frère. Laissant place au silence dans la pièce, on entend les reniflements de la brune mais c'est tout ce qui règne. Quelques minutes après elle le regarde et dit :

\- C'est ma faute pour ce qui est arrivé à Rei.

\- Non ce n'est la faute de personne, c'était un accident. Répond Kyo en essuyant une de ses larmes avec son pouce. Ne t'inquiète les souvenirs de Rei vont revenir et tout va être comme avant tu verras.

Et cette ainsi qu'ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans vouloir se séparer comme si ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des années.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Bon à nous deux mon petit ! Dit Seiya en souriant

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Dit Rei avec une voix tranchante

\- Oh voyons cela ne sert à rien d'être aussi méchant avec moi mon petit Reinou.

Seiya s'assoit en face du « prisonnier » et tient dans sa main une bouteille de rhum. À l'entente de ce surnom ridicule Rei fronce les sourcils et grimace en même temps. En voyant sa réaction un sourire triomphant apparaît sur le visage de Seiya.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer tous les deux. Dit le sabreur

\- Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dit Rei en commençant à hausser le ton

\- Oh oh doucement Reinou je ne compte pas te tuer.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu préfères te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Exactement !

\- Tss vous les pirates vous êtes vraiment tous des imbéciles. Dit Rei à lui-même

Seiya le regarde avec des yeux grands comme des boulets de canon puis il éclate de rire devant Rei qui lui ne comprend pas pourquoi il rigole. C'est vrai qu'il vient de le traiter d'imbécile et lui tout ce qu'il fait c'est de rigoler.

\- Tu te traites toi-même d'imbécile. Dit Seiya entre deux gloussements

\- Je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais un pirate ! Répond Rei en criant de rage

Le sabreur s'arrête immédiatement de rire, il prend un visage sérieux et prend la bouteille de rhum pour boire une bonne gorgée. Il repose la bouteille sur le plancher du navire et s'essuie la bouche pour enlever le liquide du rhum qui coule le long de sa mâchoire. Il retire sa manche de son haut jusqu'à qu'on découvre son épaule gauche et on peut apercevoir un tatouage. C'est la même tête de mort que sur le drapeau du navire.

\- Ce tatouage représente beaucoup pour moi, il signifie que j'appartiens à cet équipage, mais il me rappelle toutes mes erreurs dans le passé. Il me rappelle que j'ai une énorme dette envers le capitaine et que je suis libre de vivre des aventures les plus folles les unes que les autres. Dit Seiya en regardant son tatouage d'un air nostalgique. Toi aussi tu la.. ce tatouage.

Il lui avait parlé calmement et Rei se méfie de plus en plus. « Depuis quand un pirate s'exprime à quelqu'un qui déteste les pirates ? » Pensa Rei. Mais c'est surtout la dernière phrase de Seiya qu'a retenu le navigateur. Alors son regard est attirer par son épaule gauche et il ne peut pas voir si il a un tatouage à cause de son haut mais son cœur s'accélère. Et si il a lui aussi ce tatouage ? Non impossible jamais il en aurait un jamais ! Ou alors c'est ces pirates qui lui ont fait un tatouage pendant qu'il était inconscient.

\- Je suis censé pleurer ? Demanda Rei avec un petit sourire

Pendant ce temps Hikari est dans son bureau et regarde leur prochaine destination. Mais elle ne peut pas se concentrer à cause des événements passés, son second, Rei.. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution à tout prix pour le sauver. En ayant marre de chercher une solution elle ouvre un tiroir où se trouve sa bouteille de rhum et elle allait prendre la bouteille mais elle voit autre chose dans le tiroir qui attire sa curiosité. Elle prend l'objet dans ses mains et passe son pousse dessus pour enlever toute trace de poussière.

Flashback 25 ans avant

\- Onii-chaaan* regarde !

Son frère se retourne et voit en face de lui sa sœur qui est toute... bleu. Quand je dis tout c'est vraiment tout ! Elle a recouvert tout son corps de peinture bleu et Teach peut juste apercevoir ses yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demande Teach

\- T'as vu maintenant je peux me fondre dans le décor et personne peut me voir.

\- Et tu comptes te cacher dans quel décor ?

\- Bah dans l'eau baka !

Je ne crois pas que se soit lui le « baka » pour le moment. Teach pose sa main sur son front en se disant « mais qui m'a fourguer une sœur pareille ?! »

\- Bon en attendant père part en mission dans quelque minute alors si tu veux lui dire au revoir c'est maintenant. Dit-il

La petite fille ouvre grand ses yeux et lâche un juron en même temps. Elle ne prend pas le temps de répondre à son frère qu'elle coure en direction de sa maison. Mais elle remarque que son frère ne bouge pas d'un pouce alors elle lui dit:

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Non je lui ai déjà dit au revoir.

Hikari a remarqué que sa voix était glaciale mais elle décide de partir laissant de côté son frère. Bien sûr avant d'arriver chez elle, elle plonge dans une marre pour enlever toute trace de peinture sur elle. Dès qu'elle arrive chez elle, la petite fille voit son père sur le pas de leur porte avec un sac sur son épaule et est en train de dire au revoir à sa femme.

\- Pa '!

\- Voici ma petite fée qui arrive !

Son père la prend dans ses bras et déposes un énorme bisou sur la joue en la lui écrasant au passage. Sa mère sourit en voyant ce magnifique spectacle qui lui offre son mari et sa fille.

\- Ton frère n'est pas là ? Demanda sa mère

\- Heu non. Répond Hikari

Tout était confus dans sa tête car elle croyait que Teach avait déjà dit au revoir à leur père et c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais la question de sa mère prouve qu'il a menti.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Demanda son père à sa fille

Elle ne comprend pas sa question mais c'est en apercevant le pouce de son père qui est tout bleu qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait encore de la peinture sur la joue car son père lui en a retiré avec son doigt.

\- Heu rien du tout. Dit-elle en évitant tout les regards

\- Notre petite fille devient un schtroumpf. Dit sa mère en rigolant

\- Un schtroumpf ?! Oh mon dieu faut vite la soigner ! Paniqua son père

\- Pa' je vais bien regarde je n'ai plus de bleu. Dit Hikari

\- Tu es sûr ?

Son père la repose au sol et il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il passe son pouce sur nez de la petite fille et dit :

\- Si regarde, tu en as encore. Dit-il en rigolant

Hikari s'essuie avec le manche de son haut et elle perd son sourire en voyant des soldats de la marine pas très loin de chez eux.

\- Alors tu vas encore partir ? Demanda Hikari

Bien sûr, elle avait la réponse à sa question mais elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise que tout ça est faux ou qu'elle fait un cauchemar. Pourtant ce n'est pas un cauchemar car en voyant son père en face d'elle avec son uniforme de marine la ramène à la réalité.

\- Oui mais je reviendrais ne t'en fais pas, je veux en mon absence que tu veilles sur ta mère et ton frère pour moi.

\- Je te le promets.

Son père lui sourit et pose sa main sur la joue de la brune. Il décroche son insigne de son uniforme et le pose dans les mains d'Hikari. Cela représente son grade, son honneur, son courage et son dévouement envers la justice.

\- Je te le donne, prends en bien soin et je reviendrais le chercher tu verras.

Une larme s'échappe et coule le long de sa joue. Elle sent que quelque chose va se passer car il lui dit au revoir comme si c'était un adieu. Son père efface la larme sans hésiter et dit :

\- Hop hop hop je ne veux pas de vilaines larmes pour mon départ.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Toi aussi ma puce. Tu es et tu resteras toujours ma lumière.

Ses parents ne lui, on pas donner son prénom au hasard car Hikari veut dire « lumière ».

Il se lève pour embrasser sa femme et part avec les soldats de la marine qui l'attendaient. Il se retourne et dit au revoir une dernière fois avec une main. Quand elles ne peuvent plus le voir Hikari regarde l'insigne et elle pense déjà au jour où elle le lui rendrait.

Fin du Flashback

Mais elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de lui redonner.. Une larme coule jusqu'à tomber sur le vieux plancher du bateau. Soudain elle entend quelques personnes crier alors elle redresse la tête et part pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Hikari arrive sur le pont et voit Seiya et Rei se battre, oui Rei n'est plus attacher. Ils sont tous les deux bien amocher et Seiya est le seul à sourire

\- Alors mon vieux... c'est tout ce que tu as... dans le ventre ? Dit le sabreur essouffler

\- Et... toi ? Répond Rei dans le même état

Aucun d'eux n'a remarquer la présence de la brune à cause de la foule qu'a former l'équipage autour d'eux. Hikari allait interrompre le combat mais elle s'arrête de bouger en entendant Seiya dire :

\- Comment as-tu pu oublier ? Oublier tous nos moments ensemble avec Hikari et l'équipage. Elle t'a sauvé la vie et t'a donner une deuxième chance. D'accord tu détestes les pirates et comme tu dis jamais tu en seras un mais es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ? Moi je connais Rei, celui qui est en face de moi ne dirais jamais des choses pareilles. Il m'aurait d'ailleurs mit une dérouillée pour l'avoir appelé Reinou mais bon..

\- Tout ce que je me souviens c'est des pirates ignoble qui ne sont que des démons et qui sont bon qu'à aller en enfer.

\- Les pirates ne sont pas tous des démons et ne sont pas tous ignoble.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries !

\- Ce n'est pas des conneries !

Rei se jette sur Seiya et tous les deux se battent à main nue. Seiya n'a pas voulu se battre avec ses sabres pour ne pas le blesser, certes Rei est fort mais il a oublié tous ses entraînements et ses combats. Seiya arrive à le mobiliser et il déchire la manche gauche du haut de Rei.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries regarde par toi-même ! Dit Seiya

Rei arrête tout mouvement et remarque alors le tatouage sur son bras gauche. Le même que Seiya, il le touche du bout des doigts et là tout revient. Seiya se relève et laisse Rei déboussoler. Tous ses souvenirs reviennent d'un seul coup mais il ne supporte plus ces images dans sa tête alors il s'évanouit.

Le lendemain,

Rei a présenté ses excuses à tout le monde en particulier à Hikari mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Hikari est tellement contente de le retrouver qu'elle le serre dans ses bras tellement forts qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper. Bien sûr Seiya à été remercié et puni par Hikari car celui-ci a libéré Rei sans son autorisation.

\- Eh eh vraiment désoler capitaine. Dit Seiya en se grattant la nuque. Mais il m'a vraiment énervé et-

Hikari lui lance un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas en rajouter une couche. Puis sans s'y attendre Rei passe un bras autour du cou de Seiya:

\- Merci à toi mon petit Seiyou. Dit Rei avec un clin d'œil

\- De rien Reinou mais maintenant tu m'en dois une.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh oui, alors je veux que tu me prépares mes repas, que tu ranges ma cabine, que tu nettoies mes sabres et que tu prennes ma place pour ma punition.

\- Dans tes rêves !

Et c'est repartit pour un combat entre ces deux-là. Hikari sourit en les regardant et repense à tout ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à maintenant.

Les souvenirs sont des trésors plus précieux que n'importe qu'elle pièce d'or et même s'ils ne sont pas que bonheur ils nous permettent de suivre notre propre chemin ainsi de forger nos rêves.

À suivre ..

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Alors ? qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impression.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre va aussi mettre du temps à être poster et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et portez-vous bien Tchous !


	7. Un peuple au bord de la mort

Hey coucou tout le monde !

Non ne me tuez pas ! Je sais je sais ça va faire très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. Je m'en excuse mais je l'avais prévenue ( je crois). Cette fois je n'est pas d'excuse c'est vrai mais voilà j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre ( sans blague )

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Nooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn j'veux paaaaaasssss ! Crie Seiya

\- Seiya vient ici tout de suite ! Dit Jiro

\- Faut qu'on l'attrape ! S'écria Yui

Seiya court sur le navire pour essayer d'échapper à Yui et à Jiro qui sont juste derrière lui. Le sabreur court comme si sa vie en dépende ou qu'il essaye de fuir quelque chose. Seiya va en direction de l'arrière du bateau, soudain Rei sort du réfectoire et le second voit Seiya arriver vers lui.

\- Rei attrape le ! Dit Jiro

Comme promis Rei attrape Seiya et le plaque au sol pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Jiro et Yui profitent de cette opportunité pour enfin lui faire une prise de sang. Une fois terminer Rei le lâche et Seiya se lève en se massant le bras où il s'est fait piquer.

\- Sale traître. Dit Seiya en lui lançant un regard noir

\- Monsieur à peur des petites piqûres ? Quel bébé. Dit Rei avec un rire moqueur

Rei prend un malin en plaisir à taquiner son nakama et il sait que le sabreur déteste les piqûres. Eh oui voici un des points faibles de Seiya. Celui-ci n'a pas mais alors pas du tout apprécier de ce que lui a dit le second alors il prend un de ses sabres et se jette sur lui. Rei évite et arrête les coups de sabre avec son pied ou ses bras. Yui n'avait jamais vu les deux garçons se battre et voulu les arrêter mais Jiro l'en empêcha. Les coups lancés pas Rei et Seiya sont très violents et détruisent certaines parties du navire au passage. La louve comprit alors que personne ne peut les arrêter car ils sont bien trop obsédés à vouloir gagner et en entendant le boucan tout le monde est venu regarder le combat. Seiya se prit un coup de pied dans l'estomac et recule de quelque pas à cause de la force du blond.

Puis les deux hommes courent en direction de leur adversaire pour frapper violemment mais soudain une personne s'interpose entre eux deux. Sauf que les deux hommes sont bien trop élancés pour s'arrêter alors la brune écarte ses bras vers ses hommes. Tout d'un coup les deux fouteurs de trouble sont propulsés en arrière, un se prend un mur et l'autre la rambarde et un peu plus il tombait à l'eau. Personne ne peut les arrêter a par elle.

\- Capitaine. Dirent quelques-uns de ses hommes en l'apercevant

Hikari regarde son second et le sabreur se relever. Elle les regarde de la tête aux pieds et remarque qu'ils n'ont pas été de mains morte cette fois. Au lieu de les engueuler ou de prononcer un mot elle leur lance un regard noir et s'en va. Si il y a bien une chose qui est pire que le fait de se faire engueuler c'est bien le silence et ça n'a pas fait une exception pour eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Nous avons collecté toutes les prises de sang. Dit Jiro

\- Très bien, je te laisse faire les analyses. Réponds son capitaine. Avec cette île on ne peut pas risquer que l'un d'entre vous soit affecté.

Après leur petite escale sur l'île de Koany, l'équipage du Galley s'est arrêté sur une île où il a y une grande épidémie. Une maladie qui a contaminé presque tous les villageois et qui tue beaucoup de personnes. D'abord le virus se propage dans le corps de la victime doucement pendant quelques jours puis des plaques commencent à apparaître petit à petit. Hikari a peur que son équipage soit contaminer, elle aurait voulu éviter cette île maudite mais ils n'avaient pas le choix l'île est sur leur chemin. Elle soupire et se lève pour aller sur le pont principal. Rei vient à sa hauteur et dit :

\- Tiens c'est le journal de ce matin.

Le capitaine prend le journal des mains de son second et lit attentivement les gros titres. « Une île entière disparaît du jour au lendemain ». L'article dit que l'île avait d'abord été saccagé par le redoutable pirate Barbe noir, un témoin l'avait donc vue et a été tout raconté à la marine. Par contre son nom n'est pas une seule fois mentionnée dans l'article ce qui n'est pas surprenant car il n'y avait qu'elle et son équipage qui étaient sur l'île.

Hikari donne le journal à Rei en ayant assez de lire des bêtises racontées par la marine, vous voyez du genre « La marine enquête en ce moment pour savoir qui a causé cette étrange et tragique disparition » ou « La marine met tout en œuvre pour arrêter ces infâmes pirates et pour faire régner la justice qui ne tombera jamais » et blablabla. C'est bien tout ce qui importe à l'Amiral en chef Akainu : faire régner la justice.

Avec son équipe, Hikari part en direction de la ville pour découvrir les lieux et pour en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse maladie. Le village semble désert, personne ne se promène dans les rues laissant le silence s'installer. Les habitants ont-ils peur des pirates ? Puis ils perçoivent une petite fille qui doit avoir environs 10 ans, s'approchant d'eux. Elle vient sûrement de la forêt car des feuilles et des petites branches sont coincer dans ses cheveux. La petit fille est recouverte de poussière et elle a de la terre sur les genoux. Au début elle ne remarque pas la présence des pirates qui n'ont fait aucun bruit mais en les voyants elle affiche un regard neutre. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur d'eux.

\- Salut petite, tu habites ici ? Demanda Seiya sans délicatesse

\- Bien sûr tu crois que je viens du ciel peut-être ? Ironisa la petite fille

\- Cette petite n'a eu aucune éducation. Murmura Seiya à Mei

\- Je suis pas petite ! Et puis toi non plus, ça se voit à ta tronche que tu es bête comme un pied.

Tout le monde rit à la réplique de la petite fille sous le regard meurtri du concerné. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux pour oser se moquer d'un pirate qui à tous moment peut lui faire regretter ses paroles. Elle a un sacré toupet ce qui fait sourire Hikari, la brune s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille et dit d'un voix douce :

\- Excuse mon ami tu as raison c'est un idiot, je m'appelle Hikari et voici mes amis. Dit-elle en les présentant chacun leur tour. Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle Mako.

\- Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt ?

Hikari retire toute les feuilles et petites branches qui sont dans ses cheveux. Mako hésite de tout révéler aux pirates, pourquoi devrait-elle tout raconter à des inconnus ? Mais bizarrement son instinct lui dit de leur faire confiance. Alors elle allait tout dire quand une voix l'interrompe.

\- Mako!

Une femme court vers la petite fille et elle la prend directement dans ses bras. Hikari se relève et remarque que la femme à une petite ressemblance avec Mako, c'est sûrement sa mère en conclut Hikari. L'état de le femme eu comme un effet de choc à l'équipage de Hikari. Sa mère a des sortes de plaques partout sur le corps, elle a des rides comme si elle avait 80 ans et elle est si faible qu'elle tient à peine debout. Le fait de ne plus voir sa fille chez elle lui a donner du courage pour marcher.

\- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre mais où étais-tu passé ?!

À en juger l'état de sa fille elle ne met pas longtemps à comprendre où elle était.

\- Mako je t'suis déjà dit de ne jamais aller dans la forêt ! Cria la femme

\- Mais maman c'était pour aller chercher le Bégonia.

Sa mère soupire d'agacement et prend Mako par le poignet préférant en discuter à la maison. Mais elle n'a plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes alors la femme s'écroule sur ses genoux au sol. Tout de suite Rei et Seiya accourent vers elle pour l'aider et à ne plus bouger pour que Jiro l'examine mais elle refuse en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Alors ils l'aident à se relever le plus doucement possible. Jiro et Yui n'ont même pas besoin de l'examiner pour savoir qu'elle est très malade, il n'y a qu'à la regarder.

\- Rei porte cette femme s'il te plaît.

La mère de Mako voulu protesté face aux ordres donner par le capitaine mais Rei n'a pas perdu de temps pour la prendre dans ses bras musclés. Mako les guide chez elles et dès qu'ils entrent dans la maison Rei pose la femme sur le lit le plus proche. La maison est si petite que la bande d'Hikari a l'impression d'être tout serré l'un contre l'autre.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez la soigner ? Demanda Mei à Jiro et Yui

\- Je crains qu'on ne va rien pouvoir faire. Soupire Yui en sculptant la femme. C'est une maladie qui nous est inconnue.

\- Mais si vous cherchez d'où elle peut provenir vous pourriez la guérir ?

\- Peut-être mais ça va nous prendre pas mal de temps à trouver un antidote.

Ils sont dans une impasse, ils n'ont pas les moyens de sauver la mère de Mako ni les villageois qui sont eux aussi infectés. Ils n'ont aussi pas beaucoup de temps d'après les médecins car le virus se propage dans le corps d'une telle rapidité qu'en quelques semaines voire quelques jours les victimes meurent.

\- Le roi ne fait rien pour aider ma mère et tout le monde. Déclara Mako. C'est pour ça que j'ai été dans la forêt pour chercher le Bégonia, c'est une plante qui peut guérir toute sorte de maladie.

Jiro regarde alors son capitaine dans les yeux pendant un long moment, comme si ils s'envoient des messages par télépathie.

\- Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'en n'existe qu'une.

\- Et si nous allons chercher cette plante et qu'on extrait l'antidote, Jiro et Yui pourront en reproduire plusieurs quantités pour tout le monde. Dit Seiya

L'idée est très bonne et tout le monde l'approuve. Hikari sait que Jiro et Yui sont incapables de laisser cette pauvre jeune femme et plein de villageois au bord de la mort derrière eux. La mère de Mako les avertit que la forêt est dangereuse et que beaucoup de personnes n'en reviennent pas. Mais ça ne va pas arrêter des pirates. Il y n'a que Jiro qui reste avec Mako et sa mère pour l'aider. Dès que l'équipage de Hikari pose un pied en dehors de la maison, plein de fusil sont pointé sur eux.

\- Bienvenue chers pirates ! Dit un homme au centre de tous les gardes qui les entourent

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on est les bienvenus-là. S'exclama Aron

\- Simple mesure de sécurité, je suis Hiro le bras droit et le conseiller de sa majesté. Dit-il en s'inclinant. Que venez vous faire ici ?

\- L'île est sur notre route et nous n'avons pas de mauvaises attentions à votre égard ou celle de votre roi. Réponds le capitaine

Ledit Hiro regarde attentivement Hikari puis fait un signe de tête aux gardes pour qu'ils baissent leurs armes.

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir le plus vite possible avant d'être contaminé vous aussi, à moins que vous cherchez à mourir.

\- Nous partirons mais pas maintenant, nous allons d'abord aider ces pauvres gens malades. S'écria Kyo

Hiro lance à Kyo un regard noir, comme si il n'avait pas aimé le ton qu'il avait pris ou qu'il l'avait menacé. Le conseiller du roi allait répondre mais une personne arrive à côté de lui avant qu'il parle. Tout d'abord Hiro fut étonné puis il se précipite à se mettre à genoux ainsi que tout les gardes.

\- Majesté ce n'est pas raisonnable d'être hors du palais.

\- Je voulais voir les pirates qui viennent de débarquer chez nous.

Le roi a quelque cheveux blanc et une petite barbiche autour de son menton. Sa long cape rouge et bleu recouvre presque la totalité de son corps. Le roi regarde chaque pirate mais ne semble pas soucieux ce qui est tout le contraire de son conseiller.

\- Si je peux me permettre, comment pouvez-vous laisser votre peuple au bord de la mort ?

Elle l'a dit d'une telle froideur, Hikari ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même si elle s'adresse à quelqu'un qui a plus de pouvoir qu'elle, elle ne peut laisser passer ça. Contrairement à toute attente le roi n'eut aucune réaction, même pas à un geste ou un regard différent.

\- Comment osez vous parler ainsi à sa majesté ?! Cri Hiro

\- Je fais tout mon possible pour chercher une solution. Dit le roi

Une solution ? Eux ils en ont trouver une en quelques heures voir quelques minutes tandis que le roi en cherche encore une. C'est à peine si il ce fout du monde. Hikari garde son calme et prend sur elle-même pour pas lui en coller une, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.

\- Bien je dois retourner au palais, si vous tentez faire du mal à mon peuple ou à mon île vous en paierez le prix.

Les pirates les regardent partir sans un mot et quand ils ne peuvent plus les apercevoir Seiya dit :

\- J'ai envie de leur faire goûter mon poing à ceux-là !

\- Si tu avais fait ça on aurait eu beaucoup d'ennuis et peut-être même Mako et sa mère. S'écria Hikari. Bon allez ne perdons pas de temps, allons tout de suite dans la forêt chercher le Bégonia.

Et c'est ainsi que les pirates du Galley marchent à travers la forêt. Ils slaloment entre de nombreux arbres et évitent les grandes branches qui sont sur leur chemin. D'après Mako le Bégonia se trouve au centre de la forêt à côté d'une cascade. Cela ne va pas être facile, la forêt n'est pas du tout petite loin delà. Le capitaine qui ouvre la marche s'arrête et se retourne vers ses compagnons pour dire :

\- Nous devrions nous séparer nous irons plus vite. Je vais faire deux groupes : Seiya, Yui et Aron vous serez ensemble tandis que Rei, Mei et Kyo vous serez avec moi.

Un sourire sarcastique apparaît sur les lèvres de Seiya à l'idée de se trouver avec Yui, elle voulut protester mais elle n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire surtout contre le capitaine qui insiste en la regardant. Donc ils se séparent et partent sur différent chemin. Seiya est devant et il coupe toute les branches qui sont sur son passage, Yui qui est juste derrière lui soupire rien que de se retrouver avec le mec qu'elle déteste le plus dans l'équipage.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de soupirer je sens trop de courant d'air derrière moi.

\- Oh la ferme conduit nous à cette plante au plus vite avant que je t'étripe.

\- Ton amour pour moi me comble de bonheur !

\- Bon vous n'avez pas fini vous deux. Dit Aron désespérer

\- Quoi t'es jaloux microbe ? Se moqua Seiya

\- Reste calme, reste calme. Se dit Aron à lui-même

Du côté de Hikari

Les pirates ont passé la journée à marcher dans la forêt, la mère de Mako leur avait dit qu'il fallait plusieurs jours pour y aller. Le soleil commence à se coucher alors les deux groupent décident de camper. Ils ont amener le nécessaire pour manger et dormir à la belle étoile. Ils ont allumer un feu et mangent autour tout en discutant tranquillement.

\- J'espère qu'on va réussir à guérir tout le monde. Dit Mei inquiète

\- On fera tout ce qu'on pourra. Réponds son frère

\- Il y a un truc qui n'est pas net sur cette île. Confia Hikari

\- Comment ça ?

\- Non rien peut-être que je me trompe.

Du côté de Yui

Eux ont fini de manger et sont actuellement allonger sur le sol en regardant le ciel bien étoilé, malgré les quelques arbres qui les empêchent un peu de voir le ciel.

\- Ça va faire combien de temps que vous êtes dans l'équipage ? Demanda Yui

\- Moi ça fait 3 ans que j'ai intégré l'équipage. Dit Aron

\- Moi 4, je suis le deuxième à avoir intégré l'équipage alors j'y suis depuis le début.

\- Et en 4 ans vous êtes arrivé qu'à cette île ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Le capitaine recherche Teach alors nous avons fait beaucoup de détours quand il s'agissait d'une rumeur disant qu'il se trouvait sur une île. Raconta Seiya

\- Hikari ne m'a jamais vraiment parler de son frère.

Seiya eut un petit rire face à sa réplique.

\- Tu ne risques pas d'en entendre beaucoup parler de sa part. Dit Aron

\- Il a raison, tu sais aussi bien que nous que Teach est un sale pirate et que quelqu'un doit l'arrêter. Hikari est devenu pirate dans ce but.

\- D'accord mais quand Hikari atteindra son but, qu'est-ce qui se passera ensuite pour nous ?

Ils se regardent comme si la réponse se trouve dans leurs yeux mais aucun ne répond. Seiya s'est déjà posé la question mais il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi sur ce sujet-là.

\- Personnellement je suivrais Hikari jusqu'au bout, si elle ne veut plus de nous je partirai sans demander mon reste. Car si elle en a décidé ainsi je la respecte et je respecte même son choix. Confia Seiya

Le lendemain,

Les pirates se réveillent dès que le soleil est levé et ne perdent pas de temps pour se mettre en route.

Le petit groupe s'arrête. Ils doivent choisir entre aller à droite ou à gauche, mais quel chemin choisir car aucun indique la moindre information.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Aron

\- Prenons à gauche/à droite. Dit Yui et Seiya en même temps

\- Oh non. Soupira Aron en se tapant le front

\- Il faut prendre à droite. Dit Yui

\- Non à gauche. Dit Seiya en commençant à s'énerver

\- Reste calme, reste calme. Se dit encore une fois Aron

\- Ben prend à gauche mais moi je vais à droite.

Sans prendre le temps à Seiya de répondre elle part en ayant l'air contrarié. Les deux hommes s'échangent un regard puis ils courent pour rattraper la louve.

\- Yui atte-

Soudain les trois pirates ne sentent plus le sol sous leurs pieds. Par la suite ils tombent dans un grand trou, tellement profond qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir. Ils peuvent essayer de grimper mais la terre leur glisseront toujours entre leurs doigts.

\- Comment on va faire maintenant ?

\- Bien joué Yui ! Railla Seiya

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute d'accord !

\- Reste calme, reste calme.

\- T'as fini de dire ça toi ! Dirent en chœur Yui et Seiya

\- Je répète : comment allons nous faire maintenant ?!

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Tu crois que je suis le dieu tout-puissant qui peut nous sortir de cette galère ? Dit Seiya contrarié

\- Ton escargophone ! S'écria Yui avec espoir

\- Quoi ? Mon escargophone est dieu tout-puissant ? Demanda le sabreur

\- Mais non crétin ! utilise ton escargophone pour appeler de l'aide.

Seiya prend l'escargophone dans sa poche de pantalon et le sort. Mais tout espoir fut anéanti face à un escargophone cassé.

\- Comment t'as pu le casser ?! Hurla Yui de rage

\- C'est à cause de la chute.

\- Fait moi voir ça.

Aron le prend des mains de Seiya et le pose par terre. Sous les regards surpris de Yui et Seiya, Aron s'agenouille en face de l'escargophone, il se penche et il pose ses mains sur le sol devant sa tête comme pour prier.

\- Ça fera peut-être revivre l'escargophone ! Dit Aron en priant

\- Ouais t'as sûrement raison !

Seiya rejoint Aron pour prier lui aussi. Yui, elle, les regarde dépiter et se tape la tête l'air de dire « mais qu'ils sont cons ! »

Du côté de Hikari

\- Bon on devrait se reposer un peu.

Pas de réponse, Hikari se retourne donc et remarque qu'elle est seule. Mais où est Rei, Mei et Kyo ? Ou bien elle est perdue. Tant pis, elle reprend son chemin. Sa priorité est de trouver cette plante et en chemin du retour elle croisera peut-être son équipage. Ils sont fort alors elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour eux et ils ne leur arriveront rien. Du moins elle l'espère. Tout d'un coup elle entend du bruit qui provient d'un grand buisson. La brune se met en position de combat prête à attaquer. Mais un homme sort de ce buisson, un homme que ne lui est pas inconnue.

\- Bonjour Hikari.

À suivre..

* * *

Non ne me tuez pas encore s'il vous plaît ! Eh oui je suis un peu méchante de finir comme ça en plus vous savez quoi ? je vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant quelques jours parce que je pars en vacance :3

Pan!

Comme d'habitude laissez moi vos avis, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui j'espère sera posté le plus vite possible Tchous !


	8. Les pirates ne sont pas des héros

Hellooo tout le monde ! *se reçoit une brique dans la gueule*

Bon ok je l'est mérité celle là ! Je sais je sais ça fait trèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que j'ai pas posté de chapitre et je m'en excuse profondément ! Pour ma défense je dirais que j'ai eu le symptôme de la page blanche... il y avait plus rien... nada... ça arrive et je suis désolé mais je ne contrôle pas ça malheureusement !

J'ai eu besoin d'un long moment de pose, il fallait que je pense à autre chose et que je m'occupe parce que l'inspiration ne vient pas en se creusant la tête... enfin peut-être pour certain mais pas moi. Moi ça tombe du ciel ! Sans que je m'y attende ! Genre l'inspiration sonne à ma porte et me dis "bonjour, je suis enfin de retour alors maintenant on va retourner bosser parce que là j'ai pleeeeeiiiiinnnn d'idée ! on va tout déchirer ma gueule". Oui bon si c'est pour dire ça je la ferme pardon..

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de poster un chapitre qui me plairai pas totalement. Je veux pas vous faire lire quelque chose que au fond de moi je sais que je peux faire mieux. En gros je voulais pas que vous lisiez de la merde (excusez moi si je suis vulgaire!)

Je te remercie **Lise Axelle** ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et merci de suivre mon histoire ! je t'envoie des gros bisous !

Bref je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que vous aviez tant attendu, encore mille excuse et j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas de si tôt ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Le roux ?

-Pour vous servir." Fit-il en faisant une révérence.

Hikari regarda derrière lui et remarqua qu'il était seul. Une seule question tournait dans sa tête : pourquoi était-il ici ?

"Que faites vous ici ? Demanda la brune.

\- Je passais par là et j'ai décidé de faire escale sur cette île. Dit-il très enthousiaste.

\- Vous me suivez ? Fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout. S'empressa t-il de dire.

\- Alors pourquoi faire escale sur une île ou une grande épidémie dangereuse se propage ?"

Le roux semblait réfléchir à sa question, comme si lui-même ne savait pas.

"C'est une excellente question !"

Hikari soupira d'exaspération et continuait son chemin préférant ignorer un empereur qui ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait escale sur une île (ou alors il ne voulait pas l'admettre). Mais le roux la rattrapa et marcha à ses côtés sans gêne. Mais que lui voulait il à la fin ?

"Et vous ? Pourquoi faire escale sur cette île ?" Demanda-t-il.

La brune s'arrêta net pour lui faire face et dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme celui-ci perdit son sourire. Techniquement elle n'avait pas le choix de faire escale sur cette île. Elle prit un ton froid et s'exclama :

"Je vous en pose des questions ?!"

Les deux capitaines avaient fait "amie ami" lors de leur dernière rencontre mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Hikari avait totalement confiance en eux. Elle les appréciaient mais c'était tout. Surtout qu'en voyant le roux elle se méfiait de plus en plus de lui. Elle était persuadée qu'il la suivait. La raison ? Ça on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du rouquin.

Shanks ne semblait pas surpris du ton de la brune, au contraire il avait un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

"Oui c'est ce que vous faite depuis le début à vrai dire."

Elle roula des yeux et décida d'ignorer sa remarque. Elle le savait qu'elle avait posé plus de questions que lui mais la dernière devais lui faire comprendre: « ça ne vous regarde pas ». Visiblement il ne l'avais pas compris.. ou alors ça lui était complètement égal.

Une seconde fois elle partit laissant l'empereur en plan, tout seul, comme un crétin. Et bien sûr pour la seconde fois il la rattrapa pour être à sa hauteur.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous seule ? Vous vous êtes disputé avec votre équipage ?

\- Je pense que j'ai autre chose à faire que de me « disputer » avec mon équipage. Dit-elle en marchant tranquillement.

\- Quoi donc ma chère ?"

Hikari tilta en entendant « ma chère », voilà qu'il l'appellait autrement maintenant.

"Vous êtes bien curieux mon chère. Répond Hikari en appuyant bien sur le même petit surnom.

\- Je sais, c'est dans ma nature !" Dit-il fière.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle voyait une autre facette de ce mystérieux personnage. Au début il était sérieux, méfiant, intelligent et là il était... Tout le contraire !

"Je suis à la recherche d'une plante. Avoua Hikari.

\- Une plante ? J'ignorais que vous étiez botaniste.

\- Non je ne le suis pas, c'est une plante qui peut guérir cette épidémie qui a contaminé toute l'île.

\- Je vois, vous avez décidé de venir en aide aux villageois.

\- Oui et pour mes hommes qui pourrais avoir le malheur de l'attraper.

\- Pourquoi aidez-vous ces villageois ?"

La question de l'empereur fit arrêter la brune brusquement. Sa question était tellement idiote et aussi cruelle. C'était comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait venir en aide à ces pauvres gens. Hikari avait mal pris sa question et lui lança un regard dur tout en lui disant :

"Parce que vous seriez prêt à les laisser mourir ?

\- Je suis un pirate.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

\- Ce que je souhaite vous faire comprendre c'est que les pirates ne sont pas des héros et je dois bien admettre que mon équipage et moi-même ne sommes pas des enfants de cœur.

\- Alors c'est ça votre excuse ?"

Shanks haussa un sourcil ce qui agaça encore plus la brune.

"Vous êtes un lâche qui à peur d'affronter le danger quand il est là. Vous vous trouvez des excuses minables pour éviter d'être impliqué et…"

Elle ne put finir sa phrase en voyant qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'espace entre eux. Il s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage. Son cœur battait la chamade sous sa poitrine et en voyant le regard noir de l'homme elle arrêta subitement de respirer. Elle ne bougeait plus, préférant fixer les yeux perçant du roux. Ses pupilles étaient de la même couleur que les siennent et il pouvait faire ressentir la terreur rien qu'avec ce regard.

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de lui balancer tout ça à la gueule Hikari. Mais sans s'y attendre un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Shanks.

"Vous avez du culot pour me dire ça, mademoiselle Marshall D." Murmura t'il.

Il la provoquait ! Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom car ça lui faisait rappeler qu'elle était de la même famille que Teach. Parfois elle rêvait que tout cela soit faux. Elle n'avait pas honte de son nom, non car c'était celui de son père. Mais le simple fait de penser que son frère portait le même nom que l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus la mettait hors d'elle. Il avait sali le nom de leur père.

Elle avait serré sa mâchoire en entendant son nom et même ses muscles s'étaient contractés. Le sourire du roux s'agrandissait en voyant sa réaction. C'était ce qu'il voulait : la contrarier pour se venger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Atcha!

\- Un petit rhume ? Demanda Yui.

\- Non j'ai attrapé cette foutue crève."

Aron et Yui reculèrent le plus loin possible de Seiya. Ce dernier laissa échapper un long et profond soupir. Il disait ça pour plaisanter mais les deux idiots l'avait crue directement.

"T'inquiète pas Seiya après ta mort je prendrais soin de tes sabres en les balançant à la mer ! S'exclama la louve.

\- Certainement pas ! Cria-t-il. Je plaisantais je n'ai pas attrapé cette maladie... Attendez.. ça vous fait ni chaud ni froid si je meurs ?!

\- Exactement !

\- Mais.. mais.. mais qui te traiteras de moustique et de microbe après Aron ? Et toi Yui qui te fera des blagues et qui te taquinera à ma place ?

\- Là tu vois, tu viens de nous confirmer que tu ne vas pas nous manquer.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas malade !"

Seiya voulut s'approcher de ses nakamas mais ils l'évitaient à tout prix. Enfin Aron l'évitait parce que Yui avait compris que c'était encore une blague -débile- de Seiya. Voyant que le charpentier croyait toujours à sa blague, le sabreur voulu lui montrer en l'attrapant. Elle les regardait courir avec exaspération et en entendant Seiya crier à Aron :

"Mais arrête de courir je te dis que je ne suis pas malade !

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Va crever tout seul !

\- Quoi ?! Attends vient là, on va savoir qui va mourir en premier !

\- Nannnnnn "!

La louve décida de les ignorer, elle regarda le ciel ou plutôt le trou qu'avait pris place au beau milieu d'une forêt. Pas de moyen de communication, presque à court d'eau et de nourriture. Ils n'allaient pas survivre longtemps surtout en étant coincés avec les plus abrutis de la terre qu'elle avait pus connaître. Comment allait-elle sortir de ce trou à rat ? Et c'est le cas de le dire ! « J'espère que tu vas bien Hikari ».

Oooooooooooooooo

"Ne m'appelez plus comme ça ! Dit-elle amèrement.

\- Cela vous contrarie ?"

C'était une question plutôt inutile car il le savait, sa réaction ne lui avait pas échappé et ça lui plaisait. Il voulait en savoir plus d'elle, elle était trop mystérieuse à son goût et elle était très intéressante et charmante. Il remarqua que cela rendait mal à l'aise à la jeune femme d'être aussi près d'elle. Il décida de reculer de quelques pas pour laisser une distance raisonnable entre eux. La brune pouvait enfin respirer, mais elle le regardait toujours avec un regard noir.

Le silence dura pendant une centaines de secondes laissant le vent bouger les feuilles des arbres qui les entouraient. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, mais le roux commençait à être lassé du silence de la brune. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi intéressante qu'il eu crût.

"Très bien, allez donc sauver cette île de cette affreuse épidémie. Je vous souhaite bon courage."

Puis Shanks se retourna et alla dans le sens contraire d'Hikari. Le son de sa voix était froid, et c'est comme s'il avait été déçu de son comportement ou alors vexer de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

"Je.. je ne peux pas laisser ces pauvres gens mourir, j'avoue que je suis un pirate mais je ne l'ai pas voulu !"

Le roux s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna doucement vers elle. La colère qui était sur son visage avait disparut laissant un visage neutre et peut-être même curieux.

"Vous ne vouliez pas devenir pirate ? Mais pourquoi en êtes-vous une alors ?

\- À cause de Teach ! J'ai quitté mon île natale il y a quatre ans pour aller le chercher. Il n'était pas vraiment connu dans toutes les mers à ce moment-là, mais je m'étais fait une raison. Je voulais le voir pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Vous allez peut-être me trouver idiote pour être partie sur les mers les plus dangereuses juste pour avoir une discussion mais pour moi c'était important. Je voulais savoir pourquoi mon frère m'avait abandonné sans explication."

Le roux avait laissé un visage impassible mais au fond il était un peu surpris de cette révélation, même elle était surprise d'avoir confié ça à l'empereur. Il laissait à Hikari le temps de bien respirer mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle se morfonde.

" Pourquoi pas la marine ?"

La question du roux fit rire la brune.

"Disons que je ne supporte pas qu'on me donne des ordres.

\- Dominatrice comme son frère ! Remarqua-t-il.

\- Je dois le prendre comment ? Demanda-t-elle un peu mauvaise.

\- Prenez-le comme vous voulez mais si vous pouviez le prendre bien cela m'arrangerait." Sourit-il.

Et voilà un nouveau soupir qui s'échappa de la bouche d'Hikari et elle reprit enfin son chemin. Ce qui la surprit fut que Shanks décida de la suivre.

"Je viens avec vous. Déclara-t-il.

\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas un enfant de cœur ?

\- Je peux faire une exception, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur !"

La brune leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en voyant l'enthousiasme de l'homme. Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, oh non elle avait plutôt vu de la colère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rei se réveilla doucement en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il ouvrit une, puis deux paupières. Il sentait de l'air frais qui traversait tout ce corps puis il se rendit vite compte qu'il était ligoté et enfermer dans un cachot. Il examina les lieux avec un rapide coup d'œil, il commençait à paniquer. Il paniquait en pensant à ses compagnons. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Étaient-ils enfermés comme lui ? Ou alors étaient-ils encore en liberté ? Que faisait-il ici ? Tant de questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête.

"Ah tu es enfin réveillé !"

Rei sursauta en entendant une voix qui venait d'une autre cellule, celle d'en face. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue mais il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait car l'obscurité le cachait.

"Mei ? C'est toi ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Dit-elle en s'approchant des barreaux de sa cellule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est une question que je me pose depuis plus d'une heure !" Dit une autre voix.

C'était Kyo qui était lui aussi cacher et il était dans une cellule à côté de celle de Rei. Il y avait juste des barreaux qui les séparaient, des barreaux qui étaient sûrement en granit marin.

"Hikari n'est pas là ?

\- Ne pas.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit faite capturer. Dit Mei.

\- Aah je déteste avoir du granit marin sur moi, je me sens si faible que j'ai l'impression d'être une compote ! Se plaignit Kyo.

\- On est ravie de le savoir." Ironisa Mei.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Ils se rapprochaient doucement d'eux, laissant l'angoisse monter -surtout pour Mei-. Un homme arriva devant la cellule de Rei et il eut un sourire malsain.

"Alors comment se portent mes très chers invités ?"

À suivre..

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres encore pardon mais pour moi c'est plus facile d'écrire.

J'essayerais d'écrire au plus vite promis. Encore merci d'avoir lu et toujours de suivre mon histoire malgré cette longue absence inattendu je dois dire ! (même pour moi hein)

Je vous envoie de gros petous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Tchous !


	9. Sauvetage

Eh non vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, celui que vous attendiez avec impatience !

L'inspiration est venu un petit moment, bon c'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas eu internet qui m'avais beaucoup aidé. J'étais donc moins distraite.. Enfin bref merci d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps et le prochain chapitre arrivera aussi vite que possible. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux.

Merci à toi **Clochette** ! ta review me fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite le sera également ;)

Enfin bref je vous dis bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, Thank !

* * *

Le trajet se faisait en silence, seul le vent qui faisait bouger les arbres et les buissons étaient la source du bruit qui entourait les deux capitaines. Hikari regardait du coin de l'œil l'homme à sa droite, discrètement, mais pas assez pour qu'il le remarque et elle détourna le regard aussi vite. Un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres du Roux. La brune sentait à présent son regard peser sur elle, ses joues commençaient à devenir rouges à cette pensée.

\- Vos compagnons. _Commença Shanks._

Hikari sursauta en entendant sa voix grave, elle le regardait pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- À la recherche de la plante aussi. _Dit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge._

\- Et vous étiez seule depuis le début ?

\- Non, certains de mes compagnons ont sûrement traîné et ont sûrement pris un autre chemin que le mien.

Il hocha la tête, avec une mine songeuse.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? _Demanda Hikari en voyant sa tête._

\- Je remarque que vous ne vous préoccupez pas d'eux.

\- Que- comment osez-vous me juger ?!

La brune était surprise de savoir comment le rouquin la voyait. Il la voyait comme une capitaine indigne ! Qui ne méritait pas de l'être. Ce n'était tout de même pas croyable venant de sa part.

\- Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous n'avez aucune inquiétude les concernant, cela montre que vous avez entièrement confiance en eux.

La colère qui agitait Hikari se calmait, elle s'était complètement trompé, imaginant tout de travers.

\- Oh.. eh bien.. je leur confierais ma vie s'il le fallait.

Il hochait la tête une seconde fois.

\- Vous, vous emportez vite à ce que je vois. _Dit-il avec un demi-sourire._

\- Si vous le dites. _Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._

Shanks qui ouvrait la marche, écarta des buissons qui était sur leur passage et ils purent découvrir un endroit magnifique. Une belle cascade s'offrait à eux avec un petit ruisseau. Le soleil illuminait cet endroit si fabuleux. Puis Hikari aperçus le bégonia tout près du ruisseau, elle s'élança vers la plante sans réfléchir.

Soudain, le roux attrapa son poignet et l'attire vers lui avec une force qu'elle ne peut arrêter. Automatiquement, elle était plaquée sur son torse et elle fut très surprise de son geste qu'elle voulut se décaler, mais il la tenait fermement. La brune arrêta de s'agiter et regarda dans la direction qu'observait le rouquin depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est quoi cette chose ?!

\- Taisez-vous, il va vous entendre.

En effet, une sorte d'animal dormait profondément près de la cascade. On aurait dit un mélange entre un tigre et un ours. Oui c'est dur à imaginer ça..

\- Il doit sûrement surveiller la plante. _Déclara Shanks en murmurant._

\- Comme par hasard. _Souffla la brune_. S'il se réveille occupez-vous de lui, moi je vais chercher le bégonia.

\- Attendez, pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui suis la « dominatrice comme mon frère ».

\- Oh je vois, vous n'avez pas du tout digéré ce que-

Hikari le coupa en posant sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, ce dernier avait haussait la voix un petit trop fort à son goût. Il est vrai que c'était aussi pour le faire taire..

Sans attendre une autre seconde, Hikari alla en direction de la plante discrètement. Shanks était attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de l'animal. Tout cela se passait à merveille, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs pensait l'empereur.

Puis la brune qui atteignit enfin le bégonia voulu prendre la plante mais quelque chose passa à un vitesse folle en lui entaillant la main droite. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur, ce qui, immédiatement réveilla l'animal. Ce dernier apercevait la brune et fonçait sur celle-ci mais Shanks intervenu. L'animal ne put éviter le sabre du célèbre Roux et l'avait prit de plein fouet.

\- Ramasser la plante et déguerpissez ! _Cria ce dernier._

La concernée essaya encore une fois d'attraper la plante mais même avant qu'elle put faire un geste, une ronces s'agrippa à son bras droit. Lui arrachant au passage la peau pour permettre au sang de couler le long du bras. La brune hurla et marcha sur le pied de la ronce pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge encore plus.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je suis coincé ! _Informa Hikari._

Shanks qui s'occupait de l'animal, se retourna pour observer la brune qui était en effet coincé. Alors il donna un fabuleux coup de sabre à son ennemi qui tomba à terre et il courut vers la jeune femme. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il coupa la ronce avec son sabre. Hikari se défait de l'emprise de cette foutu plante et prit le bégonia en prenant soin de le prendre avec ses racines.

Les deux pirates n'eurent pas le temps de découvrir que le protecteur de la plante était revenu à la charge. L'un se fit projeter contre un arbre et l'autre contre un gros rocher. La brune fut la première debout malgré son beau bras presque recouvert de sang. Le tigre-ours courait dans sa direction mais la jeune femme se concentra et visa l'animal avec ses mains.

Il s'arrêta subitement, en tremblant et en couinant.

\- Coucher le tigre-ours. _Ordonna la jeune femme._

L'animal se coucha sans broncher avec un regard suppliant la brune d'arrêter.

\- Que je te reprenne plus à nous attaquer.

Elle mit un terme à sa souffrance, l'animal fermait à présent les yeux.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? _Demanda Shanks après l'avoir rejoints._

\- Bien sûr que non, il est inconscient.

\- Très bien la prochaine, commencez par ça pour nous éviter de frôler la mort.

\- Je trouvais cela excellent de vous voir essayer de le vaincre. _Souriait malicieusement la brune._

\- Oh mais j'aurais pu le vaincre !

\- Cela va de soit.

Shanks allait répliquer mais quand il vu la blessure de la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'examiner. Il arracha la manche de son haut pour ensuite envelopper sa main entaillée et arrêter le sang de couler sur son bras en appuyant sur sa blessure. Cette dernière grimaça.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas loupé. _Remarqua-t-il._

\- La ronce était comme vivante !

Le Roux sourit devant la mine stupéfaite de la brune. Il continuait de la soigner avec soin et délicatesse. La jeune femme put alors le détailler de plus près. Il avait une petite barbe de trois jours, ses trois cicatrices sur son œil son très prononcé et ses cheveux sont tirés en arrières bien que quelques mèches rebelles menaçaient de tomber sur son visage. Hikari ne put l'observer plus longtemps car son regard croisait celui de l'empereur. Se rendant compte de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux, elle se recula et se racla la gorge ainsi que son regard se dévia ailleurs.

\- Alors ?

Hikari observa Shanks qui venait enfin de lui adresser la parole.

\- Vous avez retenu ce que je vous avez dit à propos de votre frère ? _Dit-il avec un sourire au coin._

\- Je n'aime pas être comparé avec cette ordure et je n'aime encore moins qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

\- Difficile de le deviner. _Ironisa ce dernier._

\- Ne recommencez plus un point c'est tout. _Dit-elle froidement._

\- Sinon ?

Elle fixa l'empereur puis s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir lui murmurer ces quelques mots à l'oreille :

\- Sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous égorger.

La brune recula pour apercevoir le visage de Shanks. Ce dernier avait des grands yeux, comme surpris de cette intervention de sa part mais peu de temps après il se met à sourire, un sourire de défi. Hikari lui rendit le même sourire et quitta cet endroit avec Shanks pas loin derrière elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Je voudrais déjà.. être rooooooiiiiiii !

\- Seiya ferme-là ! _Hurla Yui._

\- Quoi ? On en peut plus chanter en paix ? Hakuna matata mais quel phrase magnifique !

Yui qui était dans son coin soupira une énième fois.

\- Hakuna matata ! Mais quel chant statique ! _Chantonna Aron._

\- Mais non c'est « mais quel chant fantastique » idiot.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Où est-ce que tu vois que c'est pareil ? Chant statique n'a rien à voir, aucun sens.

\- Mais si, tes cheveux roux font juste interférence. _Se moqua Aron._

\- Tu cherches les problèmes ?

Les deux jeunes pirates se faisaient un défi du regard.

\- Chant statique !

\- Chant fantastique !

\- ON S'EN FOUT !

La louve venait de hurler, ne pouvant plus supporter ces deux crétins ! Si cela continuait elle allait en finir avec ces deux-là ou alors avec elle.

\- Eh j'ai entendu du bruit, il y a quelqu'un ? _Cria une personne en dehors du trou._

Les trois pirates s'observèrent et ils se levèrent immédiatement pour ensuite crier.

\- On est là ! Aidez-nous !

Un homme arriva près du bord du trou et se pencha.

\- On vient vous-aidez. _Déclara cet homme._

Seiya posa sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour mieux apercevoir de qui il s'agissait et quand il put identifier l'homme ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Oh merde. _Fut les seuls mots qu'il sortit._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit tomba rapidement et les deux capitaines devaient s'arrêter pour se reposer. Hikari devait donner une couverture avec le rouquin, qui lui, n'avait rien sur lui.

\- Comment se comporte votre blessure ?

\- Le sang à arrêté de couler, grâce à vous.

\- Je n'ai fait que le minimum. _Sourit-il._

\- Cela suffit amplement. _Dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire_. Merci.

Le Roux cessa immédiatement de sourire, et en voyant son sourire disparaître Hikari fit de même tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda la brune._

\- Que comptez-vous faire après avoir sauvé tous les habitants ? _Demanda Shanks en changeant de sujet._

\- Je reprendrais ma route à la recherche de Teach.

\- Pour le vaincre. _Conclu t-il_. Mais si vous échouez ?

Il y a eu un grand moment silencieux avant qu'Hikari lui répondit d'une voix ferme.

\- J'y arriverai sans exception.

Shanks ne disait rien, laissant le calme prendre possession de la nuit étoilée.

Le lendemain, les deux pirates reprirent la route rapidement et dès qu'ils aperçurent le village, ils pouvaient voir que des personnes les attendaient.

\- Hikari ! _Crièrent Yui, Seiya et Aron._

\- Tu étais avec Shanks ? Il a été gentil avec toi ? Il n'a pas été brutal ?

\- Seiya calme toi, je vais bien.

Leur capitaine souriait, heureuse de les retrouver en un seul morceau. Seulement l'absence de Rei, Mei et Kyo ne la rassurait encore moins.

\- Où sont les autres ? On s'était donné rendez-vous ici.

Les trois pirates haussèrent les épaules. La brune aperçut l'équipage de Shanks, ce dernier était allé les saluer.

\- Oh salut fiston ! _Dit Shanks à Seiya._

\- Fiston ? _Dit le concerné perdu._

\- Oui tu as les cheveux roux comme moi ! _Sourit l'empereur de toutes ses dents._

\- Euh.. oui.. si vous le dites.

Yui et Aron éclatèrent de rire sous le regard meurtri du sabreur.

\- Nous les avons trouvé coincer dans la forêt dans un trou. _Informa Ben avec sa cigarette dans la bouche._

Hikari les regarda intrigué.

\- On t'expliquera capitaine. _Rassura Aron._

Elle hocha la tête. Puis elle donna le bégonia à Yui qui le prit sans hésiter et rejoignit Jiro dans la maison de Mako et sa mère.

\- Il faut aller chercher Rei, Mei et Kyo.

\- D'accord. _Répondit Seiya en s'avançant vers la forêt._

\- Non pas par là, si je me trompe pas et que mes intuitions sont bonnes nous devons nous rendre au château. _Déclara Hikari._


End file.
